Lost in Time
by Miss Odale Overstrand
Summary: The 'Odale Overstrand version' of Physik. As said, I sucks at summaries. The other stories about Odale Overstrand should be read before reading this.
1. Intro Poem

Poem

* * *

_Deep, deep inside my labyrinth walls, I lies there so all alone.  
As the nightlight rise, something goes wrong inside my head.  
Something has made my prison be my every step away from me.  
Myself I will destroy, if you tries to repair me first._

_But come to me my dear, let me tap into your strenght and drain the source dry._  
_It's your thoughts that bind me here, and it's your love which I most fears._  
_The love will destroy me, because I keeps your life most dear._

_There's no resting for my mind.  
And there's no place for love in my cold heart.  
What keeps us apart?  
I give a curse to every sea that I must cross.  
But I know that I must fight for what I've done.  
A twist of fate, a shattered moon.  
If you could see what I have done...  
It would throw a cold knife into me.  
But I can see what you've done, and I can see what we've become._

* * *

**(A/N this is sort of the intro to my new story.)**


	2. Cha 1: Forbidden Books

**(A/N Here's the first 'real' chapter in this new story!)**

* * *

Cha 1: Forbidden Texts

* * *

"Septimus, put that _silly _book _down!_" Odale Overstrand, ExtraOrdinary Wizard's apprentice, hissed. She was annyoed because of an 'enforced' visit at her mother's house. Cashmére Overstrand, Odale's mother, had recently moved into a room in the Ramblings. With the help from Marcia Overstrand, Odale's and Septimus's mentor, Cashmére 'forced' Odale to visit her as often as possibly. Which annoyed Odale inconceivably much. Just that day, she was in a bad mood. It had gotten even worse when she had visited her mother, and it absolutley didn't get any better when she had came back to the Wizard Tower, noticing that Marcia were yelling at the coffe pan and the stove. The second time that _day_. Odale hated when Marcia yelled at the coffe pan and the stove, it wasn't worth any energy in Odale's eyes. And indeed she had pointed that out, but Marcia had just gotten upset. Or more like _more _upset.  
"It's not silly!" Septimus snapped.  
"It's _alchemy!_" Odale snapped back, "And alchemy _is _silly! By the way, you should be reading to a test. If I'm not wrong."  
"I've already reading for that test, and it's physik. Not Alchemy." Septimus said.  
"Fine." Odale pursed her lips, "But if Marcia-"  
"If I does _what_, Odale?" Marcia asked, and Odale realized that Marcia was right behind her. Septimus seemed to be as shocked as Odale.  
"Nothing." Septimus and Odale said with one mouth.  
"_Exactley _what I thought you were doing." Marcia said bitterly. Odale crossed her arms.  
"What's the problem, then?" she replied, and without knowing that she used the same tune as Cashmére used to have. That shocked Marcia a little, but she succéd with keeping her bitter expression.  
"That you're doing nothing when you're supposed to read for a test." Marcia said, "_That's _the problem." Odale snorted.  
"And _we _are the only one's doing _nothing_." she snapped, and turned away.  
"Odale Overstrand, don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Marcia shouted as Odale walked away. Sometimes Marcia wondered what she had gotten into when she took Odale as an apprentice. But she couldn't just leave Odale alone, without the apprentice-ship. Or before that Cashmére had showed up, now she just didn't want to. Odale sighed and stopped.  
"I know you're better than this, Odale." Marcia saod. Odale bared her teeth.  
"Then I suppose you don't know much about me, do you?" she hissed.  
"Have you been at the sixth floor again, Odale?" Marcia asked.  
"_No!_" Odale snapped, "As I'm sure you know, I was _forced _to visit my _mother_."  
"Odale, I know that you don't like her that much, but at least show _some _respect." Marcia said.  
"And you are saying that? How ironicall." Odale replied. Marcia took a deep breath.  
"You certainly should show some respect for your tutor." she said calmly. Odale snorted and turned around.  
"So what? I'm going to bed." she replied snappish. Marcia sighed, but letted the girl go. She knew very well that it was hopeless to try to yell at Odale when she was how she were right then.  
"Septimus, just go to bed, you too." she said and sank down on a chair.  
"Okay." Septimus replied, "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Septimus." Marcia mumbled.  
"And... hm, Marcia?" Septimus begun.  
"Yes, Septimus?" Marcia answerd feeble.  
"I'm reallt interested in **physik**, do you think that I could learn some about it?" he asked.  
"No, Septimus." Marcia said, "You don't need that. **Magyk **can do anything that **physik** _and _**alchemy **can do together. And more."  
"It can't cure the sicknesse." Septimus folded in. Marcia pursed her lips, Septimus wasn't the first to point that out.  
"It _will_." she replied, "I just have to work on it. Just go to bed now."  
"Yes, Marcia." Septimus said.  
"And your lesson start early. Seven past seven, _not a second later_." Marcia added, and Septimus went into his bedroom to sleep.

* * *

But Septimus didn't sleep very well. He dreamt that he failed the test, and that Indigo (Odale's six feet long pet-snake) chased him all around the Castle. And then he fell into a hole, and just fell and fell forever.  
"Do you have a fight with your blankets?" a familiar voice echoed through the hole. "Looks like you've lost." the voice continude and laughed. "Not very celver, lad. One blanket maybe, but two... They'd just stick together."  
Septimus forced himself out of the dream and sat up. The cold autumn air that Alther Mella's ghost had letted in as he opend Septimus's window shocked him a bit.  
"Eh, what?" he mumbled. Alther chuckled.  
"The same dream?" he asked.  
"Mm. Yes." Septimus admitted.  
"Did you remember to use the **flyte charm **this time?" Alther continude.  
"Well, no. I didn't. Maybe next time, but of course I hope that there's no next time." Septimus replied.  
"I thought that you maybe'd like a trip to a special place not to far from here." Alther said.  
"But Marcia, then?" Septimus wondered sleepily and yawned.  
"Marcia got headache." Alther replied, "I don't know why she always gets so upset because of that old coffe pan. However, she has went to bed. We don't need to bother her."  
"But Odale, then?" Septimus continude. Odale awoke very easily, and when she did (if she was in a bad temper, as Septimus guessed that she right then) she spitted out a lot of curses and swearings.  
"Odale is reading a book and she's very into that book. She won't notice." Alther said.  
"Okay, then." Septimus muttered, and pulled on his apprenitce-robes.  
"Done?" Alther asked.  
"Done." Septimus replied.

* * *

Odale heard a low thud from Septimus room. _"Do you have to open your window now?" _she thought, and went to Septimus's room to beg him to be more quiet. What she saw shocked her very much; Septimus's bedroom was _empty_. She swore silently. If Marcia would notice that Septimus were gone... But wait, what could Septimus possibly do in the middle of the night? It was really too late to visit Jenna, or someone else. Odale remembered when _she _had awaken and just had known that there was something wrong at the sixth floor. Could Septimus possibly had felt the same? Now Odale almost was angry. Why hadn't Septimus told _her_, Odale, that he felt something strange? Odale shuddered, and imagined a picture of Septimus stuck in a room somewhere, where no one could find him in the shape of some sort of animal... But then Odale noticed that Septimus's window was opend. No one, expect for Septimus, had a (or more like _the_) **flyte charm**. The **flyte charm **was too complicated for anyone to do without the **charm**. If someone hadn't a dragon, of course... No. Odale shook her head. She was sure that Alther just had came and maybe taken Septimus somewhere. And that wasn't _bad_. Of course, Alther should know better than to take Septimus out somewhere in the middle of the night without telling Marcia, but Alther would never let anyone take Septimus away. Odale _knew _that he wouldn't, even though Alther just was a ghost. But, just to be on the safe side, Odale thought that she could sneak out. Just to look for Septimus, and to make sure that he would come home safely. She didn't knew what Alther was thinking about, letting Septimus run around the Castle when Septimus could get the sicknesse. That Septimus would get the sicknesse was the last ting Odale ever wanted_. "However," _Odale thought, _"Maybe I should get going before Marcia does notice anything, because then... Then Septimus got problems."_ And so Odale did. She pulled on her **darke **cloak (which Marcia didn't know anything about), and sneaked out to the staircase. When she passed the door to Marcia's bedroom, Odale felt an urge to open the door and see if Marcia was okay. Marcia was very quiet, which was strange when she had headache. When Marcia had headache, she used to groan a lot and, to Odale's delight, she used to swear loudly when she thought that no one heard. But Odale choosed to not open the door; Marcia would wonder what she was doing. And Marcia was hard to hide some things from. She went to the hall, and silently she took the Spiral Stairs down to the first floor. She hurried out of the Wizard Tower, and through the Great Arch.  
"Odale!" someone said, and Odale turned horrified around. _"I'm so busted." _she thought.  
"Yes?" she replied, and looked around to spot the person. But she couldn't see anyone, even though the **magykal **torches that lit up the Wizard Tower's yard.  
"Sweetheart, I'm here." Joseph Overstrand said.  
"_Dad?_" Odale gasped, what was her father doing there?  
"Yep." Joseph replied, "But why are you here? Have you any idéa about how late it is?" Odale cleared her throat.  
"Well, yes..." she mumbled.  
"Why are you here then? You should be sleeping by now." her father said reproachfully.  
"I know, but it's Septimus..." Odale tried.  
"So..?"  
"I don't know, he sneaked out. We got a test tomorrow and he really shouldn't be sneaking around the Castle right now." Odale continude.  
"You shouldn't be sneaking around, either, Odale." Joseph said, "And Septimus is safe, I promise. Alther said that Septimus just should meet someone at the Hole in the Wall tavern."  
"_W__hat?!_" Odale hissed.  
"The Hole in the Wall tavern, a tavern for ghosts-"  
"I know what the Hole in the Wall tavern is, dad, but... but did Alther really take Septimus to visit someone? _Now?_" Odale replied.  
"Mmh, yes. A queen, I think he said." Joseph said.  
"A queen?" Odale muttered, "Do you know which?"  
"No." Joseph said.  
"Okay. But could you show me the Hole in a Wall tavern? Please?" Odale answerd. Joseph seemed to hesitate.  
"Please, dad!" Odale said, and Joseph nodded.  
"Okay then." he replied, slightly reluctant.  
"Thanks dad, you're the best." Odale smiled towards her father.

* * *

**(A/N Voilà! Here's the first chapter.)**


	3. Cha 2: The Hole In The Wall Tavern

**(A/N Not much to say, or so. Here's the chapter!)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hole In The Wall Tavern

* * *

"Here it is, Odale." Joseph said as he showed Odale a... pile of stones.  
"Eh... hm, thanks dad." Odale replied and wondered if ghosts could get mental. If they could, her father had gone crazy.  
"Now we only need... Wait a second." her father continude, then he soared away a few yards. "Hey, Will! Come here!"  
Odale gazed at her father. "Dad?"  
"Yes, Odale?" Joseph answerd.  
"What are we doing?" Odale asked.  
"I'm getting you into the tavern." Joseph said.  
"Wait, _what?_" Odale exclaimed. Joseph frowned.  
"Didn't you want to get into the tavern?" he asked.  
"Well, yes. But-"  
"But what?" her father said and raised one eyebrow.  
"Can't you just go in there and see if Sep is there?" Odale replied. Joseph smirked.  
"Nope." he said, "It's _your _buisniss, Odale. I'm just getting you into the tavern. By the way... Will! Where are you?" At last the ghost Will appeard. Odale jumped horrified backwards. She could clearly see the cause of Will's death; someone had cutted up his chest and now his intestines was hagning out.  
"Don't be so picky, Odale." her father whispered and Odale glared at him. _"Picky!__"_ she wanted to yell, _"I was DomDaniels apprentcie for ten years! If I was picky, I would be fried inside out by now!"_ But she didn't. She liked her father very much, since she didn't like her mother. _At all._  
"Hello, Joseph." the ghost Will said.  
"Hi Will." Joseph replied, "Here's my daughter, Odale." Will eyed Odale.  
"So your Joseph's lass, right?" he said. Odale nodded.  
"Yep." she answerd.  
"By the way, what are you doing _here?_" Will continude.  
Odale glanced on her father. "I-"  
"We was just getting to that, Will." Joseph said, "Odale's friend is in there, but he got a test tomorrow. So Odale wants him to get home again."  
Will nodded slowly. "But where do _I _fit in?" he asked.  
"As you know, a human needs to be invited by _two _ghosts before entering?" Joseph said.  
"Mhm."  
"Do I look like two ghosts?"  
"Ah!" Will replied, "So you want me to let your daughter in?"  
"Absolutley." Joseph nodded, "Precisley."  
Will shurgged.  
"Sure then." Then Will walked into the pile of stones.  
"Come here." Joseph said, grabbed Odale's hand (in a very un ghostly way) and dragged her through the pile of stones.  
"Woah." Odale gasped.  
"Nice, huh?" her father smiled towards her.  
"_Nice?_" Odale muttered, and looked around the teavern. Where were Septimus? Then she saw him. He sat at a table with Alther and... a queen. The queen looked very familiar, but Odale couldn't really see why. She shook her head and walked to the table.  
"Septimus Heap!" she hissed, "_What _do you think you're doing?" Septimus jumped by the shock, and the queen glared at Odale.  
"Odale!" Septimus exclaimed and blinked shocked, "How-"  
"What are you really thinking!" Odale snapped, "We got a test _tomorrow!_ You're lucky that it's me and not Marcia who noticed that you're gone, because if she did- or if she does- you would get into so much trouble!"  
"Odale, take it easy..." Alther tried, but Odale cut him of.  
"And Alther!" she yelled, "What are _you _thinking?! Septimus could miss the test, or be too tired to do the test, or even worse! _Get sick_. Do you want him to be to get sick? Well, I don't, so I'm taking him with me. _Now_." The last things Odale spitted out, and then she dragged Septimus up on his feet.  
"Come here, Sep." she said, "We're going home _now_, before you goes onto a ghostship." But Septimus twisted out of her grip.  
"No, Odale, I'll stay here. Just a few minutes." he replied, "You can go home."  
"Fine!" Odale hissed, "But don't blame me if Marcia finds out where you've been!" Then Odale stormed away, and dissapeard through the wall where she ha came from. Joseph didn't see his daughter leave, so he didn't follow her either. Odale decided to walk a special way, so that if Marcia would have to go anywhere (even though it was night and that she had headache) she wouldn't see Odale. The girl shuddered as she imagined what would happend if Marcia found her out there. She was just so much into her thoughts that she didn't noticed Sarah Heap, and they walked into eachother. Sarah dropped the basket she was carrying. She blinked shocked and stared at Odale.  
"Odale?" she asked, "What are _you _doing here?" Odale was as shocked as Sarah.  
"I could ask you the same, mrs. Heap." she said.  
"I'm going to the sick bay... Oh dear, I can't let Nicko wait..." Sarah mumbled.  
"Nicko? Mrs. Heap, what's going on?" Odale replied.  
"Nicko will help me over the moat to the sick bay." Sarah said.  
"And you'll go _alone?_ No way, mrs. Heap." Odale said, "I'll follow you."  
"No, Odale, you don't have to. I'm sure Marcia is waiting for you." Sarah answerd.  
"Of course she isn't." Odale lied, "Marcia got headache, so I just did a thing for her."  
"Oh, okay." Sarah said and picked up her basket. "Fine, then."

* * *

When Odale had maked sure that Nicko would take Sarah to the sick bay, she begun to walk towards the Wizard Tower (again). She took the Outside Path, so that she wouldn't risk to meet anyone. And with anyone, she especially meant Marcia. Odale knew that if Marcia saw her here... Marcia would maybe kill her. She shook of her imaginations of what would happend to her if Marcia came by, and begun to walk at the narrow path that was called the Outside Path. Usually, she wouldn't have prefered somewhere else, but for the moment she had no choice. Odale had used the Outside Path before and she wouldn't recomend it. She walked slowly, so that she wouldn't stumble and fall into the water. _"Why," _she thought, _"Didn't I take the usual way?"_ The path had begun to get harder to walk at, and more than once Odale was close to fall into the Moat. She was a great swimmer and sure she could breathe under water (for a while), but the water where she were was very current. If she would fall into the water, she maybe would freeze to death or drown. Odale shuddered and keept going. Soon she would reach the Snake Slipway, and from there it would be easy to get back to the Wizard Tower. Suddenly, Odale stopped. Was that _footsteps?_ At the Outside Path? Who on earth could possibly get the idéa to take a walk on the Outside Path? Well, herself then, but who else? Odale begun to feel nerveous. Think if it was Marcia? Maybe she took the Outside Path so that no one would notice her? Odale swore to herself, she hadn't thought of _that_. Then she begun to walk faster. If she reached the Snake Slipway before Marcia did, she culd hide and wait until Marcia had passed. Yes, that was a great idéa. She got so eager about her plan that she didn't really looked where she stepped and then she fell. Or she didn't really fall, because she just managed to cling onto the edge of the path. She swore loudly and tried to climb back to the path. But she didn't succé. When Odale was just about to give up, she felt that someone grabbed her cloak.  
"Watch it, apprentice-girl!" someone snapped. Odale felt relieved. It wasn't Marcia after all.  
"Let _go!_" Odale snapped and snatched back her cloak as her feet reached the ground again.  
"You're welcome." Lucy Gringe said and poked Odale in the back. "But you better gets going, I don't want to stay here all night."  
"Too bad for you, because maybe _I _wants to." Odale replied. Lucy almost laughed.  
"I don't think you has planned for, apprentice-girl." she said. Odale muttered something, but she begun to walk.  
"What are _you_ doing here, anyways?" Lucy continude.  
"Why do you even care?" Odale hissed. Lucy snorted.  
"The Outside Path isn't a place where people use to take a walk at." she replied snappish.  
"What do you know about that, huh?" Odale replied. Lucy sighed.  
"Maybe I don't." she said, "But do we have to keep the conversation in this tune?" Odale grimaced, though Lucy couldn't see it.  
"I don't even want a conversation." she answerd. Now Lucy snickered.  
"Don't have a conversation, then." Lucy said, a little bit ironical.  
"Fine!" Odale hissed.  
"Fine." Lucy said.  
"_Fine_."  
"How optimistical you were, then." Lucy replied. Suddenly Odale stopped.  
"Wait..." she said suspiciousley, "What are you doing here?  
"I-"  
"You're going to meet Simon, aren't you? That's why you goes this way- so that no one shall see you?" Odale continude, without letting Lucy answer. Lucy narrowed her eyes.  
"No one has anything to do with where I'm going, not even _you_, Odale Overstrand." Lucy snapped, "Come on, if you don't move we'll be stucked here for the whole night."  
"I will move, _but _only if you tell me where Simon is." Odale said.  
"No."  
"I'm able to wait." Odale replied.  
"I got the time." Lucy said. After a few minutes, Lucy begun to feel nerveous.  
"Odale..." she whispered, "Odale, listen to me."  
"What?" Odale hissed.  
"It's not safe here, **things **are going around here. Can't we go to the Snake Slipway, and then talk there?" Lucy replied.  
"Okay." Odale said, easily irritated. She begun to walk, and soon they reached the Snake Slipway.  
But before Odale got to ask Lucy anything, Lucy dissapeard. Odale sighed. Maybe it would be better if she didn't knew where Simon were; Marcia would refuse to let her take revange anyways. Odale was just about to go home when she saw it- the light in_under_ the water.


	4. Cha 3: Fyre Under The Water

**(A/N Ta-daa!)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fyre Under The Water

* * *

Odale just couldn't believe it; fyre _couldn't _burn under the water! It just wasn't possible! Anyways, something _did_ certainly burn there in under the water of the Moat. She still couldn't believe it, but she moved closer to the light. As a apprentice to two wizard (okay, _former apprentice _to one of them) Odale had read many texts, but nothing- _nothing_- Odale ever had read had said that fyre possible could burn under the water. That was probably why she got so eager to lean over the Moat, just to see more of the mysterious fyre. And when the girl did so, the ghost whom was hiding in the shadows took the moment to use and shuffed her down into the cold water of the Moat. As the ghost of Etheldreda shuffed Odale, Etheldreda's Ay-Ay bit Odale's ancle. Odale shrieked as she felt something- or someone- attack her, but it didn't help her from to stumble and fall. The water as shockating cold, and Odale gasped for the water. And she had been very right, the water was current. It pulled her down, deeper and deeper. Odale cursed Septimus for convincing her not to have her **darke** cloak with her all the time. Sure, Odale had wanted to not be bothering anyone, but she wasn't sure if drowning would help anyone very much. It would probably only bother them more. Odale could imagine how they searched for her, believing that they were kidnapped or something by. Then they'd find her dead body in the Moat. Ironically, for a (former) **dark **wizard, since they can breathe under water. But as everything went black, Odale felt that someone lifted her up from the freezing cold water.

* * *

When Odale awoke, she laid at a couch in one of the Palace's many rooms. She groaned, and rubbed her head sleepily.  
"Ods! Oh, thank goodness." Jenna said.  
"What _happend?_" Odale asked, trying to get used to the light. "And how late is it?"  
"You fell into the Moat." Jenna replied, and then she shouted; "Sep! She's awake!" Septimus rushed into the room, and Odale noticed that he had a concerned expression. But she was too tired to try to **read** his thoughts.  
"I'm fine." Odale muttered, and rose up.  
"No, Odale!" Septimus exclaimed, and almost shuffed her back down at the couch. "Sit down! You're going to get... eh, a cold."  
"Septimus, I've almost gotten **consumed**." Odale said, "I'm _not _worried about a _cold_."  
"Yeah, but... hm..." Septimus sighed, "Just rest, okay?"  
"Since what happend today I'm not very sure if I'm going to listen to _you_, Septimus. I'm going home before Marcia notices." Odale replied snappish.  
"Well, about that..." Septimus begun.  
"_What _is it now, then?" Odale glared at Septimus.  
"That was _yesterday_, Ods?" Septimus said.  
"So? Wait... Oh no!" Odale looked horrified, "The test!"  
"But Odale," Septimus said, "Just sleep a little more. I'm going to talk to Marcia." Odale bit her lip.  
"I don't know..." she replied.  
"I think that it would be better if I talked to Marcia- since your... eh, little fight yesterday." Septimus added. Odale hestiated. She really was tired, and she probably wouldn't stand a battle more against Marcia.  
"Okay then." Odale said reluctantly, "But I'm warning you... She will rip your head of." Septimus and Jenna snickered.  
"Then I will have to let her do that." Septimus said, and smiled. Odale smiled back.  
"But go back to sleep, Ods." Septimus continude, "Jenna and I goes to meet Marcia." Jenna looked shocked.  
"Wait, why do _I _have to follow?" she asked.  
"To leave Odale alone so that she can sleep." Septimus answerd, and gave Jenna a look that said _do-not-dare-to-argue-right-now_. "Besides, Jen, there's another thing I got to do. And I need your help."  
"But Sep, Jenna can stay here." Odale said, "I can help you, instead."  
"No, Ods, it _has to be _Jenna." Septimus replied, and Odale and Jenna sighed (easily irritated) at the same time. Odale laid her head down, and closed her eyes,  
"See you later, then." she mumbled sleepily, and Septimus sighed with relief. It was easier than what he had thought.  
"Some here, Jen." he said and took Jenna's hand, "We got to do a thing."  
"But what?" Jenna asked, as they were outside the room.  
"There's a mirror in the Queen's Room, am I right?" Septimus replied. Jenna nodded.  
"Yes, but why..?" Jenna said.  
"I got to see it." Septimus answerd, "Otherwise..."  
"Sure you can see it. But I don't understand, what would happend if you didn't?" Jenna replied.  
"O-Odale would die." Septimus said, and Jenna wondered if Septimus had gone crazy.  
"_What?_"  
"It's a long story- I'll tell you when I've seen the mirror." Septimus said to the confused the Jenna.  
"Then we got to hurry." Jenna replied, and grabbed Septimus's arm.

* * *

After only a few minutes, they reached the Queen's Room. Jenna opend the door and (since Septimus couldn't see it) she pushed him into the Queen's Room. The sight shocked Septimus. He were in a richly decorated room, though it wasn't as big as he had thought. Unlike Septimus, Jenna didn't seem to be shocked at all.  
"So, where's the mirror?" Septimus asked.  
"Follow me." Jenna replied and, not knowing that the ghost of her mother watched her, she opend another door.  
"Come here, Sep. The mirror is here." Jenna said, and gestured to Septimus that he should follow.

* * *

**(A/N End of the chapter. By the way, since I had a review not too long ago asking be about pairings, I honestly got concerned. It's like this that I haven't thought too much about pairings, but _now _I has. So, just to give you a clue, I'll show you a poem. I haven't written it by myself, but it fits the relationship just perfectly;**

**I will go wherever you are, climb any mountain and use whatever that is necessary.  
Leap any cliff and dodge any fyre, run fearless.  
Either I will find a way or make a way.  
Even if I so will have to drag myself to you.  
You know, I have faith in you, and I'd break rules for you.  
I can wait, love is patient.  
Even if I have to wear chains, even if the world is crumbling.  
I'll be there, and I'll jump blindly for you.  
I will give it all, even dare to fly. **

**But these are just words.  
I am too late.  
I've built up too much space in our tiny world,  
Just by passing up too many chances to say how I feel. **

**Once again, a poem. My friend found it for me.)**


	5. Cha 4: Gone

**(A/N Chapter 4.)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gone

* * *

"What do you mean with that they are in the Palace, Alther?" Marcia asked, very irritated. "Why would they do that?"  
"Hm... It's very hard to explain, Marcia." Alther replied.  
"It is _always _hard for you to explain." Marcia said shortly, "Don't you understand that if they don't is here _very soon_, they are going to miss the test?"  
Marcia sat at her desk, and annoyed she letted her apprentice's test fall down at the desk with a thud.  
"I had a very hard time putting this test together, Alther." she said, "And they're not able to do it if they does the test past 7.07."  
"Marcia, Odale fell into the Moat last night and-" Alther tried.  
"_What!?_"  
"She fell into the Moat." Alther repeated.  
"How could she fall into the Moat?" Marcia asked suspiciously.  
"I don't think you'd like to hear that, Marcia..." Alther begun. Marcia rose up and glared at Alther.  
"It doesn't matter if I'd like to hear it or not, Alther, I want to know how Odale fell into the Moat and if she is alright." she said angrily.  
"She is alright, I promise." Alther replied.  
"I'm going to send Catchpole to fetch her and Septimus." Marcia said.  
"You probably has to wake him up first." Alther muttered.  
"Don't be silly, Alther. Catchpole has nightshift, of course he's awake."  
"He got strange habits, that man." Alther said thoughtfully, "To snore while he is awake. Shouldn't that be annoying to himself?"  
Marcia didn't give Alther an answer. Instead she left the Librarey, and slammed the door as she left. Alther sighed.

* * *

Back in the Palace, Septimus looked in to a mirror and shivered. The one who looked back at him wasn't himself, but an old man.  
"How is it down there?" Jenna, who Septimus had forced not to go down to the mirror, shouted.  
"It's nothing special, really." Septimus replied, "I think it's one of these mirrors which show you how you'll look like when you're old."  
"How do you know that, Sep?" Jenna asked.  
"Well," Septimus answerd, "For the first thing, it is a mirror, but it's not _my _reflection. Or maybe it is my reflection, but I looks... old. And when I wave my hand, he does the same... And... oh!"  
"What is it!?" Jenna exclaimed, and ran down the stairs to the room where Septimus was. She came just in time to see Septimus get dragged into the mirror.  
"No!" she yelled, but it was already too late. Everything that was left from Septimus was his shoes.

* * *

After that Marcia had awaked Catchpole (she had found him sleeping in a inventory, which hadn't maded her temper any better) and sent him up, Marcia rushed up to the twentieth floor. But when she reached her door, she forze. A horrable thought hitted her. It couldn't be true... Could it? Then she turned around and rushed down again. She was going to the Palace. As she walked (very quickly) to the Palace, she ignored that people stared at her. Marcia had gotten used to that people did, but she the staring still annoyed her.  
"Marcia!" Joseph's voice interupted her thoughts, and Marcia looked around to spot her brother. She still hadn't got used to run into him sometimes.  
"Hello Jospeh." Marcia said.  
"Do you know where Odale is, Mar?" Joseph asked.  
"Sort of." Marcia replied.  
"Good." Joseph said reliefed, "And she and Septimus did the test?"  
"No..." Marcia sighed, "But wait! How did _you _know about the test?"  
She could clearly see that Joseph thought that it was an uncomfortable question.  
"She've said that." Joseph replied shyly. Marcia eyed her brother. He _knew _something.  
"What have you done, Joseph?" Marcia asked. Joseph laughed troubled.  
"Died, I suppose." he answerd.  
"Very funny, Jose." Marcia's voice was cold as ice, "Last night. Have you anything to do with that she fell into the Moat?"  
"Who fell into the Moat?" Joseph frowned.  
"Odale!" Marcia almost hissed, "Odale fell into the Moat!"  
"She did _what?!_" it was obvious that Joseph didn't knew that Odale had fallen into the Moat.  
"Jose, I got to go." Marcia said, "I can tell you later, but right now I got to see if my apprentice's is alright."  
And with that, Marcia stormed away. Joseph gazed after her. He could still not understand that _his littlesister _was the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. If their mother was alive, she would probably get the shock of her life.

* * *

Odale still slept at the couch in a room in the Palace. Jenna had left her there because that she had thought that Odale looked like she needed sleep. A lot of sleep. Since the time Jenna had gotten kidnapped, and Odale sort of had rescued her the two girls had begun a strong friendship. Jenna had never really undersood Odale really, but now she did. Sort of. And when Jenna had seen Odale's infrim appereance she just couldn't stand to awake her friend and tell her that Septimus was gone. Jenna just couldn't, even though Odale would get _very _angry at her later. But after all, Jenna wasn't alone. She had the Wolf Boy with her, after all. However, Odale was _still _sleeping there when Marcia trembling stepped into the room.  
"Odale!" she exclaimed, shocked over to see her niece sleeping at a couch in the Palace. But Odale didn't react. Marcia noticed that Odale was unusaly pale. Slowly, Marcia walked closer to Odale.  
"Odale." she said as soft as she was able to, "Wake up."  
Odale groaned sleepily.  
"M-Marcia..?" she mumbled.  
"Don't mumble Odale." Marcia couldn't help, but say. "It doesn't suit you."  
"Okay, Marcia." Odale said. Marcia tried to smile.  
"Have you seen Septimus recently?" Marcia asked. Odale frowned.  
"Mmh..." she replied, "I- Well, yes."  
"Do you know where he is now?" Marcia said, eagerly.  
"No..." Odale answerd, "But he and Jenna talked about a... a mirror, I think it was."  
Marcia got pale.  
"A _mirror?_" she wondered. Odale nodded.  
"Yes, a mirror." Odale said, "Septimus said that he really had to see it."  
"Do you know why he wanted to see the mirror?" Marcia asked.  
"Well, no. He didn't seem to want to say why." Odale said, "But Marcia why do you ask these questions? Is something happening?"  
Marcia hestitated, Odale looked very fragile.  
"Odale..." Marcia's voice trailed of. Odale looked worried.  
"Marcia, what is it?" she asked, and then she widened her eyes. "Where's Septimus?"  
"I don't know if you should-"  
"_Where _is Septimus?" Odale repeated the question. Marcia swallowed.  
"Odale, I think that... that Septimus has gone back in time." she said. Odale laughed.  
"You _can't _go back in time, Marcia." Odale replied, "Don't be silly!"  
"I'm not joking." Marcia said seriousley.  
"I guess we have to solve this, then." Odale said, "But whatever you are saying, no one can go back in time. It's not possible."

* * *

**(A/N And the end of this chapter.)**


	6. Cha 5: On A Purple Cloud

**(A/N Chapter 5, hope you'll enjoy it!)**

* * *

Chapter 5: On A Purple Cloud

* * *

Marcia almost ran back to the Palace, and she dragged Odale with her. She was too upset to really notice that Odale was limping lightly, and Odale didn't want to say anything, because Odale _knew_ that she probably had the sicknesse.  
"Odale, please, can't you fasten up a little?" Marcia asked, and looked at her niece. Finally she realized that Odale was limping. "You're limping."  
"I know that, Marcia." Odale answerd, slightly feeble.  
"Do you think that you can walk, anyways?" Marcia wondered in a worried tune.  
"Marcia, I **materialized** away from a pack of wolverines in the Forest with Indigo around my neck when my foot was sprained." Odale said, "Of course I can walk a few hundred yards."  
"Mmm..." Marcia seemed to doubt that very much. Odale sighed.  
"Can you _please _stop to act like my mother?" she replied.  
"I _doesn't _act like Cashmére." Marcia said, easily offended.  
"But you do act like if you was my mother." Odale said, and Marcia sighed.  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
"Yes, I am sure." Odale answerd.

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Wizard Tower. Odale and Marcia took the staircase up to the twentieth floor. Marcia noticed that Odale was paler than before and the girl was sweating, even though it was autumn.  
"Odale, are you alright?" Marcia asked as they entered the purple door that led to her apartment.  
"Yes." Odale answerd, hardly convincing. "I'm perfectly fine."  
"At least sit down, Odale." Marcia said, "I can find out where Septimus has went by myself."  
"No, Marcia. I _want to _help, and show you that Septimus hasn't gone back in time." Odale protested.  
"But Odale, you honestly don't look very healthy." Marcia replied. Odale sighed.  
"I am fine, Marcia." Odale said, "I promise!"  
Marcia shook her head. "Go to bed, Odale."  
"No!"  
"Do as your tutor tells you."  
"Fine!" Odale snapped, and begun to walk towards her bedroom. Marcia watched the girl, when Odale suddenly collapsed.  
"Odale!" Marcia gasped. "Odale, are you alright?"  
But Odale didn't answer. Then it knocked at the door. Marcia didn't know what to do, but she snapped her fingers so that the door flung open.  
"Ehm... Hello?" Merrin Meredith's head appeard at the door frame. "Is Odale at home..?"  
Marcia didn't know what to do, which was rarely for her. Should she go and ask for help, or should she try to carry Odale (or something like that) herself? At last, she did get an idéa.  
"Merrin!" she replied, "Go fetch help. Now, please."  
Merrin entered the room.  
"What have happend?" he asked.  
"I-I think that Odale is sick." Marcia answerd.  
"_No_." Merrin exclaimed, "How?"  
Marcia sighed.  
"I don't know." she said, "But could you fetch some help?"  
Merrin nodded.  
"I'm going now." he said and rushed out from the room to fetch help, whcih arrived only a few minutes later.

* * *

_Odale stood on a cloud. She had no idéa about why she was there, or why the cloud was purple. It had to be a dream, for sure, but when had she fallen asleep? She only remembered that she had been going to her bedroom, not that she had crept into her bed. _Very well_, she though and settled down at the very fluffy coloud. _There might happen something intressting_._ _And something intressting did certainly happen. Suddenly, voices begun to speak.  
"Odale!" someone said, "Odale, are you alright."  
It was Marcia's voice. Odale would recoginze that voice anywhere.  
"I'm alright!" Odale tried to say, but nothing happend. It was like if her jaws couldn't move.  
"Ehm... Hello?" another voice said, and Odale identified it as Merrin's. "Is Odale at home..?"  
"Merrin, I'm here! Can't you hear me?" what a strange dream she dreamed. Was there any meaning in it.  
"Merrin!" Marcia's voice replied, "Go fetch help. Now, please."  
"What have happend?" Merrin's voice asked, and Odale noticed that it trembled slightly.  
"I-I think that Odale is sick." Marcia answerd. A chill ran through Odale's spine. Marcia wasn't supposed to know anything about that she probably was sick.  
_Don't be silly Odale_, she said to herslef, _it's just a dream_. But Odale couldn't get rid of the feeling that it was more than a dream, something closer to reality.  
"_No_.__" Merrin's voice exclaimed, "How?"  
Odale could her that Marcia sighed loudly, and noted that she should tell Merrin not to questionize Marcia that much.  
"I don't know." Marcia said, "But could you fetch some help?"  
"I'm going now." Merrin answerd, and Odale settled down. It was true that Merrin should go visit her that day, he had sent her a rat. She bit her lip nerveousley. Was it really more than a dream? Could it be like that? Thoughts flew around her mind. Suddenly, something hitted her mind. Septimus was gone and she was sick; and Marcia and Jenna were left alone. When Septimus and Odale didn't hang around Jenna all the time, it would be easy for someone to kidnap Jenna. Again. And when Marcia was left alone with loads of work, she maybe wouldn't notice if something small, but deadly dangerous would happend. Everything was so simple that it maded her furious. Infact, when she thought about it, it had felt like someone has shuffed her into the Moat. And as if something sharp- maybe nails or arrows, dipped in posion- had been shot into her ancle. _But_, a little voice somewhere in Odale's mind added, _Septimus is probably somewhere near. And all this is probably just a dream.

* * *

**(A/N That was chapter 5! Hope you liked it.)**


	7. Cha 6: Marcellus Pye

**(A/N It feels like it's been very long since I wrote a chapter with Septimus in it. Poor guy, totally forgotten... Well, here the chapter is.)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Marcellus Pye

* * *

Septimus had been through much odd things; but this was the oddest, weirdest thing that ever had happend to him so far. _This far_, Septimus added. He kicked and tried to get out of the old mans surprisingly strong grip.  
"Let go of me!" he shouted.  
"Beon carefull, Septimus." the old man said, and grabbed the boys tunic again. "We don not want thee to get hurted."  
"I said let go of me!" Septimus hissed, and continude to try to twist out of the old man's grip. But the old man refused to let him go.  
"Septimus, prithee." he said, "Thee have to be carefull hither, otherwise thee might fall."  
Suddenly, Septimus froze. "How do you know my name?" he asked. The old man smiled feeble.  
"We hath a common past, thee and I." he replied. Septimus didn't knew if he liked it, but the old man's smile calmed him down. He stood still for a while and tried to get an image over his situation. As Odale would've said, it could be worse. But Septimus guessed that it could've been better, too. And then, Septimus's foot found an edge. Appereantly, he stood at some sort of ledge.  
"How high up are we?" he asked.  
"I do not know, apprentice." the old man answerd, "But I know that it is a long way up. And it's a long way down too, so we better get going."  
"No! I won't go anywhere." Septimus said, "With _you_."  
"That is right, apprentice. Thee will not go anywhere without me." the old man chuckled, "Whither would thee go?"  
"I'm going to go back through the mirror!" Septimus snapped, "You can't stop me!"  
The old man shook his head.  
"Thee canst go back geond the mirror." he said, "It was me whom made it, and only I hath the **key**."  
Septimus didn't say anything. It was possible that what the disgusting old man said was true. He looked down at his Dragon Ring. The ring, which Odale infact had given to him, always used to cheer him up, but not this time. The old man begun to climb down, and when he saw that Septimus didn't move, he smiled feeble at the boy.  
"Cuman here, Septimus. It is time for thee to see whither thee will spend thee's apprenticeship. And do not look at me like that; it was not many whom was lucky enough to become my, Marcellus Pye's, apprentice."  
"Apprentice!" Septimus spitted out, and tried to sound more confident than what he felt. "I will never be your apprentice! I'm already the ExtraOrdinary wizard's apprentice, and she's soon here to fetch me."  
"I doubt that." the old man, adressed as Marcellus Pye, said. "It certainly is time for thee to follow me."  
"I won't follow you anywhere." Septimus said and, without noticing it, he used the same tune as he used to hear Odale use.  
"Do not be dysig. Ofer a feawe days up hither, thee will plead me to laetan thee cuman down." Marcellus replied, "But do not be silly now. Just follow me."  
"No." Septimus said, "Never."  
But suddenly, a thought hitted Septimus. It was clear that there wasn't a way out up where he was, but down there... He would probably be able to find a way out.  
"Fine." he replied, and also he begun to climb down. Marcellus smirked at his apprentice.

* * *

Merrin watched Odale anxiousley as Odale was asleep. She was pale, and Merrin could swear that she had fever. The scary ExtraOrdinary Wizard, who Odale was related to somehow, had been forced to go and fetch Odale's mother. But Merrin stayed, and he would refuse to leave. Odale groaned and slowly she opend her eyes.  
"M-Merrin?" she mumbled.  
"Mmm?"  
"What happend?" Odale asked. Merrin glanced at Odale's feet.  
"I... You got the sicknesse." he said, "I'm sorry."  
Odale smiled feeble.  
"I supposed that." she replied. "Do you know where Sep... timus are?"  
Merrin stopped himself from doing a grimace.  
"No, I don't." Merrin said. He opend his mouth to continue the sentence, but decided not to.  
"What?" Odale asked, and Merrin could hear that she was worried. Merrin sighed.  
"Your... ehm, aunt, believe that he has... that he has traveled back in time." he answerd. Odale sighed with relief, and letted out a laugh.  
"He hasen't, Merrin." Odale said, "I promise that he hasen't."  
"But she seemed pretty sure of her thing, Odale." Merrin replied. Odale snorted.  
"Marcia is _always _sure of her thing. But that doesn't mean that she always are right." she said.  
"I'm sure you're right." Merrin answerd and Odale smiled.  
"'Course I am." she replied. Odale yawned.  
"Are you tired?" Merrin asked, "Because if you are, you really should sleep."  
Odale snorted.  
"Okay then." she said and closed her eyes.  
"I'll wait right here." Merrin replied, but Odale had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"Joseph," Marcia said, "What are you doing here? You should go to Cashmére; I think that she needs you most right now."  
The ghost of her brother looked up, then he looked away.  
"I don't know, Mar." he replied.  
"What?"  
"I don't know how to tell her." Joseph said. Marcia looked at him.  
"Haven't you told her?" Marcia asked angrily.  
"No, not really." Joseph answerd shily.  
"Coward." Marcia muttered.  
"What di you say?" Joseph asked.  
"Coward." Marcia said, "I think that you're a coward who don't dare to tell Cashmére about it."  
Joseph didn't get any chanse to reply, since Marcia walked of. She was going to Cashmére's (and Joseph's) apartment in the Ramblings, and on the way she could stop by the North Gate to ask Silas if he possibly knew where his son has went.

* * *

**(A/N End of chapter 6. And _how _will Cashmére react on her daughter's sicknesse?)**


	8. Cha 7: Sick

**(A/N I'm finally done with this chapter! Yaay!)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sick

* * *

Cashmére had just settled down at her favourite chair, when someone knocked at the door. She smiled to herself and jumped up. Odale hadn't told her to she would visit that day, too. But the smile faded quickly when she opend the door.  
"Cashmére." Marcia gasped.  
"Marcia." Cashmére said coldly, "What are _you _doing here?"  
"Something horrable has happened." Marcia replied.  
"_What?_" Cashmére exclaimed, "Is Odale alright?"  
"I'm so, so sorry Cashmére-"  
"Spit it out!" Cashmére hissed.  
"Odale is sick."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me."  
"You can't be serious."  
"Cashmére, I would never joke about such a thing." Marca said seriousley.  
"No..." Cashmére got pale.  
"I'm sorry, Cashmére." Marcia said and (yes, infact) laid a hand at Cashmére's shoulder.  
"How?" Cashmére whispered, "_How?_"  
Marcia sighed. "I don't really know, Cashmére. We maybe should always sit down and-"  
"No!" Cashmére said, "I got to go to her. _Now_. Where is she?"  
"The Sick Bay." Marcia replied.  
"I got to go." Cashmére snatched her burgundy coloured cloak. "_Valete_, Marcia."

* * *

**(A/N) Valete means 'goodbye'. But don't stop reading! The chapter continues...)**

* * *

Septimus had reluctantly followed Marcellus to a huge golden arch. He notived that the old man's hands trembled, as they picked out a golden disc.  
"This, my apprentice, is the **key**." Marcelus said, as he pushed the key into a matching cavity. "And it's the only one."  
A door opend and revealed a deep, mirror-like, darknesse. Septimus stared at it, without knowing what it was. But there- in the darknesse- Septimus suddenly saw a young man. The man had curly, brown hair. His nose was slightly too big, and he worse a red and black robe with gold embrodery. The young man had a shocked expression, but his eyes suggested expectation. Marcellus gazed at the younger himself one last time, but then he pushed Septimus _into the darknesse_. The golden-doors closed quietly.

* * *

"Odale!" Cashmére gasped horrified, as she saw her daughter. Merrin, who was half-slumbering in a chair beside Odale's bed, jumped up.  
"Huh?" he mumbled.  
"Who are you?" Cashmére asked.  
"Odale's... friend." Merrin replied, hestitating. Cashmére raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh?" she said, "How nice. How long have you been friends?"  
"I... Uh, depends on how you see it." Merrin replied. Cashmére opend her mouth, but closed it again.  
"M-mother?" Odale whispered.  
"_Amica!_" Cashmére exclaimed, and hugged Odale.  
"What are _you _doing here?" Odale asked suspiciousley.  
"Marcia came by and told me where you were... are." Cashmére replied. Odale groaned.  
"Mother, I'm fine. I promise." Odale said.  
"Odale, no. You're not." Merrin answerd. Odale did a grimace that said that he should get out of the argument. Merrin didn't listen.  
"You do have the symptoms, Odale." Marcia said, as she popped up from nowhere. Cashmére took Odale's hand in to hers, and caressed it.  
"But of cours, there's a cure..." Cashmére said, and glanced at Marcia. Marcia shook her head.  
"No." Marcia's voice trailed of, "No, there isn't."  
Cashmére got pale. "There has to be _something!_" Cashmére said, "It has to!"  
"Cashmére, I have already told you; there isn't anything I can do! No one can help her!" Marcia shouted.  
"You're a _wizard_ for heavens sake!" Cashmére cried, "You have to be able to do something!"  
"It's not that easy!" Marcia snapped, "It's not just waving your hands and wait for something to happen!"  
Odale groaned one last time, then she became unconscious . Her mother wailed and burried her head in her hands.  
"I never should've left her there in the snow." she sobbed.  
"You're right. You shouldn't have done that." Marcia said coldly, "But what didn't I tell you?"  
"I had no choice!"  
"Of course you had! You could've let the guards take her with them. Then she would've been warm and _not raised by a **necromancer**._" Marcia snapped.  
"I thougt that she would die-" Cashmére protested, but Marcia cut her of.  
"That was a great excuse." she hissed. Odale groaned again and twitched in pain.  
"I promise, I've never done that!" she cried out, "Please stop it! Someone make it stop! _Please._"  
"It's okay _amica_, it's okay." Cashmére whispered, and hugged Odale tightly. "Mum's here, mum's here..."  
"It hurts!" Odale wailed.  
"Is this normal symptoms?" Cashmére asked Marcia, as she did her best to try to comfort Odale.  
"No." Marcia replied, "It isn't."  
Merrin stood beside the others and felt impotent. He had never seen Odale so... so _fragile_, and he didn't like it at all. Odale had never been fragile close to him before. Marcia looked at a kronometer.  
"I got to go." she said. Cashmére nodded quietly. Hestitating, Marcia left the room and the sick bay.

* * *

**(A/N And that was the end of the chapter. Here's a poem!**

**It wasn't what she was expected,  
Not even close.  
But who could possibly have given her a warning?  
She would never even be able to back down,  
Because what would They say?**

**And even if she tried,  
Would she able to run,  
To hide,  
To look herself inside?**

**No.  
She wouldn't be able to it once she had been figured out.**


	9. Cha 8: A Fasettian Black

**(A/N You have to excuse the bad choice of chapter-name... Oh, and by the way, I noticed that the PREVIOUS chapter was called chapter eight, which of course isn't true. But that is corrected now. However, here's the chapter!)**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Fasettian Black

* * *

Marcia entered her apartment and sighed. She had just realized that it was the first time in a while that she had been all alone. Something hissed at her. Well, maybe she wasn't not _that _alone. Marcia looked around in her apartment. _What on earth_ was that? Then she saw it; Odale's seven feet long pet-snake. It stared at her with it's indigo-blue eyes and Marcia felt paralyzed. Once in her childhood, she had had an accident with a purple phyton involved. Marcia shuddered. The snake- Indigo, Marcia thought it was named- coiled closer to Marcia. It was so close to her that it touched Marcia's beloved shoes, but the it coiled closer to the door. Indigo hissed at Marcia again and buffed at the door. When it looked into her eyes again, Marcia understood. There was some kind of hidden, wild intelligence in it's eyes. It hissed again and buffed at the door.  
"I can't let you out." Marcia said. What was she doing? Did she just talk to a snake? Indigo hissed, turned herself invisible, then came back again and hissed. Marcia stared at the snake. She had just realized that is just wasn't any snake. It was a Fasettian Black. They were suppoused to be extinct, and was suppoused to be that since 300 years ago. Irritated, the snake whipped it's tip of the tail at the floor a few times. Marcia shook her head and went to her study to work. Indigo followed.

* * *

The last few hours almost drove Marcia crazy, as Indigo seemed to follow her everywhere. She, Marcia, really wanted to throw the snake out the window, but she couldn't. Odale would never forgive her if she did. Indigo was just as annoyed, since she wanted to be with her owner, but that _stupid _human in snake-shoes refused to left her out. At last, Marcia felt that it was time to get back to the Sick Bay to see how Odale was. Just as before, the snake followed her.  
"Sit... Stay!" Marcia tried, but Indigo ignored her. Marcia groaned. Why could the snake do as Odale told it to, but not what she- Marcia- told it? Indigo turned invisible. Carefully, since she wasn't keen of getting bitten, Marcia took the staircase down. She could feel that the snake still was with her when she went outside the Tower, and begun to walk down the Wizard Way.  
"Marcia!" it was Joseph. Again.  
"_What?_" Marcia asked, easily irritated.  
"I just want to say thank you." Joseph replied, "Because you told Cashmére that Odale is... that Odale is sick."  
"No problems." Marcia said. "But I really got to go."  
Indigo hissed.  
"What was that, Mar?" Joseph asked, easily concerned. He wasn't especially fond of snakes, either. Marcia sighed.  
"It's Indigo." she answerd.  
"_Who?_"  
"Odale's pet... I can explain it to you later." Marcia said.  
"She's got a _pet?_" Joseph wondered, but Marcia had already left. He sighed.  
"See you, Mar." he mumbled and soared away.

* * *

When Marcia arrived at the Sick Bay, Odale slept rather calmly. She didn't twist or twirl in her sleep at least. Cashmére wasn't there, but Merrin was there. That Cashmére wasn't there both annoyed and relieved Marcia. But it mostly annoyed her. If Marcia would've had a daughter, she would have stayed with that daughter all the time if the daugther was sick. Never run, never hide.  
"Odale." Marcia shook Odale carefully, "Odale wake up."  
Odale opend her eyes.  
"Mhmr..?"  
"Someone's here to meet you, Odale." Marcia said.  
"Septimus?" Odale asked and looked around.  
"No, not Septimus." Marcia answerd, "But Indigo is here."  
"Indigo!" Odale exclaimed happily and the snake coiled up to her lap.  
"You _still_ got your snake?" Merrin asked, shocked. Odale smiled.  
"Yes, absolutley." Odale replied and stroke Indigo's head. "Thanks a lot Marcia, for bringing her here."  
"What is that?" a little girl in the bed beside Odale's asked. The girl seemed familiar, but Odale couldn't really remember where she had seen the girl before...  
"I got to go again, Odale." Marcia said and Odale nodded. Then Marcia left.  
"It's my pet." Odale told the little girl, "Her name is Indigo."  
"Is she nice?" the little girl wondered. Odale smiled.  
"Yes, very." Odale answerd. "But wait a moment, what's your name?"  
"Julia." the girl replied.  
"Very well, Julia, where's your parents?" Odale asked.  
"Mum can't be here, and dad got to work. But he will come back later." the girl answerd.  
"You must feel lonely." Odale said. Julia shrugged.  
"No, not really." she replied.  
"Would you like to hold Indigo?" Odale asked. The little girl lit up.  
"Really? Can I?"  
"Indigo, say hello to the little girl." Odale said, and Indigo left her owner for a moment and coiled up in Julia's lap. Julia giggled.  
"Hi there." she whispered softly and stroke Indigo's scales. Now, when Julia was busy with Indigo, Odale had time to have a look at the girl herself. Julia had a round, angelic face, surounded by bright, blonde curls. The eyes were big and hazel brown. Merrin felt stunned. He had rarely ever seen such a nice side of Odale. He had almost been sure of that Odale hadn't any nice side, even though he liked her. But still, he had grown up with the cold, careless, even _evil_ Laurine- not this friendly, reserved, yet stubborn Odale. Or well, she had always been stubborn when he thought about it. He couldn't understand that she looked the same. The same heartshaped face, the same darke-brown hair, the same vagilant eyes... Even though they slightly had changed colour; when she had been Laurine, they had been black with emerald-flashes (or sometimes green with black flashes), and now they only were emerald green. That was a change.  
"I like Indigo." Julia said, when Indigo had returned to Odale's lap.  
"So do I." Odale replied, "So do I..."

* * *

**(A/N THat was everything for today! Goodbye!)**


	10. Cha 9: With Permission From The

**(A/N Dedicated to all mothers who has lost their children for some reason... And here's a quite funny thing that I noticed recently; we got two guys in my class/grade who both is called Alexander and one of my teachers are called Anna. The really weir thing is that the teacher is new and both students called Alexander are also new and they begun _after_ I begun to write these stories about Odale. Coinsidence?)**

* * *

Chapter 9: With Permission From The Navigator...

* * *

Later that day, Jenna and (to Odale's big surprise) the Wolf Boy came and visited.  
"Oh, Odale!" Jenna hugged Odale, "I'm so, so sorry!"  
"Don't you worry, Jen." Odale said, "I'll be fine."  
Merrin looked up, and saw the princess. He was shocked.  
"Oh. The _pig_ is here." Jenna said when she saw Merrin. She snorted.  
"Jen." Odale said reproachfully, "Merrin's really nice."  
"I still can't understand how you can be his friend." Jenna replied.  
"_Jenna!_" Odale said, this time very angrily, "Why are you doing here, really?"  
"Oh, Odale, it's Sep." Jenna sighed, "He's gone. And I think that he has gone back in time."  
"Not you too!" Odale groaned, "For the last time, Sep has _not _gone back in time, since it's not possible."  
"But Odale, you have to trust me!" Jenna begged, "Can you just give me your permisson to be deputy navigator?"  
"I do not think that Sep has gone back in time, but sure; I can give you permisson to be deputy navigator." Odale sighed, "But you must promise to be careful."  
"Thank you, Odale." Jenna hugged Odale again, "Thank you!"  
Then she and the Wolf Boy dissapeard again.  
"What is a deputy navigator?" Merrin asked. Odale smiled.  
"Nothing special." she answered, "It's really complicated."  
"Oh." Merrin sighed.  
"But I can explain." Odale added when she saw Merrins dissapointed expression.

* * *

Anna, or Sophie Grey as she was forced to be called, wandered restlessly around her tiny house in the Port while she twisted her hands. Was Julia alright? Was she close to the death? Was she already dead? Or... Anna couldn't believe that her daughter, _her daughter_, had the sicknesse. Hadn't Anna suffered enough? She was sure that it was that apprentice-girls fault! What was her name..? Opal? Laurine? _Whatever!_ Everything was that girls fault, anyways. That Anna's family was dead, that Anna had been forced to change name, that Julia was sick, that Anna was **exiled **from the Castle... No, that Anna was **exiled **was her own fault. She should've dragged the girl into an alley and killed her there. But at first she would have tortured the girl... She would've cast an **silence spell** and then she would've tortured the girl until the girl wouldn't been able to stand... yes. She could imagine herself pick out a knife and stab the girl a several times before killing her... Yes. Anna shuddered with pleasure and she licked her lips. Or maybe she would drag the girl deeper into the alleyway and use a **spell **that only lowered the sound. So that she could hear the girl wail and cry and beg for mercy. Wonderful! Yes, she could imagine the blood floating all over the ground... the titles of the pamphlets... even the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's desperate, painfilled howls... Once again, Anna shivered with pleasure.

* * *

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me anything!" Cashmére yelled at Joseph, "She is my daughter as much as she is yours!"  
"Cassie, I-"  
"Hush!" Cashmére hissed, "I am not done yet, Joseph Overstrand!"  
"Cashmére, please, let me finish." Joseph pleaded. Cashmére sighed.  
"Fine, what is your excuse?" she snapped. Joseph was suddenly speeceless.  
"I-I have no excuse." he stammered. Cashmére snorted.  
"Of course you haven't." she said softly, "You've never been a good liar."  
Joseph blinked shocked. "So you're not angry at me?" he wondered. Cashmére smiled feeble.  
"Of curse I am angry at you." she said, "But I still love you, you little fool!"  
"And I love you too." Joseph replied and was just about to kiss her when he realized that he just was a ghost. But he had trained in **causing** things and to (sometimes, if it was necessary) touch things. And now, he did hug her. It didn't exactley feel like a hug to Cashmére, but it felt just as a fresh spring breeze. She closed her eyes.  
"You're the best." she whispered. Joseph smiled.  
"No." he said, "_You_ are the best."  
"But, when I think about it, it's mostly my fault that she's sick." Cashmére mumbled. "I shouldn't ever had left her in the snow."  
"If it's like that, I think that it's mostly _my _fault." Joseph replied.  
"Why?"  
"Because I showed her to that tavern..." Joseph said.  
"You did _what!?_ Are you _insane!?_" Cashmére yelled. "What if somone would've taken her away?"  
"But nothing happend..."  
"She is _sick _you idiot!" Cashmére cried.  
"Well... Yes, she is." Joseph sighed, "You are right."

* * *

**(A/N goodbye everyone and goodnight!)**


	11. Cha 10: A Message

**(A/N Before I start this chapter, I just want to say thank you to Drimali, who has read these stories since I begun to write them, and thanks to everyone else who also has read this story since the beginning. Even if it'd be nice if you perhaps had reviewed once. The chapter was done listening to For Good, from Wicked.)**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Message

* * *

_Perhaps Odale always been right_, Septimus thought. _I should have stayed away from alchemy and physik, it has only led to trouble._ Septimus had just finished his note to Marcia and Odale, which he would lay in one of the _I, Marcellus _books.

_Dear Odale and Marcia!_

_I know that one of you will find this one day, because when you notice that I won't come back, Marcia will turn upised down on the Librarey to find something and Odale will search throught all the alleyways in the Castle and the Port__. However, I hope that you find it soon and I hope that none of you blame yourself. Because it's not your fault. I want to thank both of you, too. I thank you, Marcia, because you letted me be your apprentice and you, Odale, because you were my friends. Just because I knew both of you, I have been changed for good. And don't worry, it's totally okay to be Marcellus's apprentice, but I miss you both so much. And if you somehow would be able to fetch me, I would be so happy. Even though I can't imagine how. But I got to stop now, since Marcellus is coming. I came here through a mirror. Jenna can tell you more._

_Septimus xxx_

He sighed and hope that they really would find the message. Septimus smiled to himself a little. Odale would at least become ExtraOrdinary Wizard, which Septimus thought was great. He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and shuddered. It was very cold there.

* * *

Merrin could see that Odale was getting worse and worse, even though it hadn't been long ago since she had gotten the sicknesse. But she just denied it.  
"I'm just fine, Merrin." she always answered when Merrin asked, "I promise!"  
But he couldn't believe her. Odale had fever and coughed violently. And whenever she feel asleep she used to awake in panic, gasping for air. Cashmére- Odale's mother- was there sometimes too, but she also left a lot. And the ExtraOrdinary Wizard hadn't appeard at all since that she had left Indigo, Odale's... pet. Neither had the princess, or that boy- the Wolf Boy? Did anyone even care? Probably not. And _if _they cared, why weren't they here? Merrin couldn't understand that. And that apprentice-boy, where was he? Well, at least _he _didn't care about Odale. Merrin snorted.

* * *

Marcellus had given Septimus some time of. As usual when he was here, Septimus didn't really know what to do. There was no one to got to: Beetle wasn't there, Jenna wasn't there and Odale wasn't there either. He really wanted to go back to his own time, and he really wanted to hate Marcellus Pye. But he couldn't hate Marcellus, even though he had taken Septimus from his own time, he had always treated Septimus quite well. Suddenly, Septimus knew what he wanted to do: he wanted to go to the Wizard Tower. Sure, it wasn't the same thing as the Wizard Tower in _his _time, but almost. He couldn't help, but think about Marcia's and Odale's reactions to his letter to them. Would they believe it? Would they break down? And who would they tell about it? Everyone? No one? Septimus entered the Great Hall. It looked almost exactley as they did in his time; the **magykal **images moved over the walls and showed the history of the Wizard Tower, the floor sent messages and felt just like sand when Septimus walked over it. The first time Septimus had visited the Wizard Tower, he had thought that he somehow had been teleported back to his own time. But, of course, so weren't the case. He was still in that horrable time. Septimus sighed, and was about to leave the Tower again. When he was about to go out through the door, he collided with a girl. She smiled at him and then she left. Not until Septimus had reached the Wizard Way, he understood who it was; the ExtraOrdinary Wizard- apprentice. She was skinny and had the green tunic of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's apprentice, the belt that Septimus once had worn. Or more like would wear. _Time's a confusing thing, _Septimus thought and sighed. Going to the Palace would clear up his mind, he knew it.

* * *

**(A/N And that was the chapter... Happy new year! Even though it is a little late, but anyways.)**


	12. Cha 11: Deathbed Flowers

**(A/N I don't want to be the one always coming with an excuse, by I just have to say this: I _may seem _quite sentimental for to the momet, but my friend drove into a car. With his bike. And the car stood still. However, he won't be able to until April and I've been worried sick about him. Infact, I've not been able to sleep or eat without knwoing what he's doing for the exact moment. He's the most normal friend I've had in _ages. _Just wanted to get that of my chest. Thank you. Oh, and if you've missed it: 'amica' is latin and means 'sweetheart', or something like that.)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Deathbed Flowers

* * *

Merrin wandered slowly at the Wizard Way. He knew that he had to let Odale breathe for just a moment. But he was annoyed, he was. Where was that apprenticeboy? Didn't he care? The more Merrin thought about it, the more angry he got. He never really had learnt to control his anger, or most other feelings. Suddenly, something hit him. He had to cheer Odale up a little, somehow. She was dying, after all...

* * *

"Merrin, you really didn't have to." Odale blushed.  
"Didn't you like them?" Merrin asked, looking at the flowers.  
"I do, Merrin, but..." Odale sighed, "And _where _did you get the money?"  
Merrin shook his head. "Nevermind." he said, "I can leave them somewhere else..."  
"No!" Odale exclaimed, "No, don't. I like them."  
"Where should I put them?" Merrin asked.  
"Just give me them." Odale replied, and Merrin handed her the vase with flowers. "I'll put them on the nightstand..."  
"It's narcissi's." Merrin said, "I thought you'd like them."  
"I do like them." Odale said, "But where did you get the money?"  
"Nevermind." Merrin replied. Odale sighed.  
"Did you steal?" she asked.  
"_No._" Merrin answered, quite annoyed.  
"Then whatever." Odale said and shrugged, though she still wondered _where on earth Merrin had gotten the money._ But she told herself not to think too much about it, since she knew that she ´shouldn't ask questions she didn't want the answer of.  
"What kind of flowers is it?" she asked instead.  
"Narcissi." Merrin answered. Odale tried to smile and almost succeed.  
"I like them." she said.  
"Really?" Merrin asked.  
"Really." Odale replied and smiled. This time she succeed. Merrin tried to smile back at her.  
"Odale..?" it was Odale's mother. Her eyes were red and swollen.  
"Mother?"  
"I really have to talk to you." Cashmére said and glanced at Merrin, "A-alone."  
"But-" Merrin protested, though Odale interupted him.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"I'm going to explain it to you if we just could talk alone." Cashmére said, with her latin-accent.  
"What if I don't want to talk to you _alone?_" Odale snapped.  
"_Amica_, please..."  
"Mother, no." Odale hissed, but begun to regret it when she saw that her mother was close to tears. "I'm sorry..."  
"No, nevermind." Cashmére said. It was quite of course that she tried to hold back her tears, "Don't worry."  
Odale gestured to Merrin to leave. "What is it?" she asked her mother, "Please, tell me that it is something important."  
"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Odale" Cashmére asked. The words hit Odale like a brick in the head. _Love_. She hated that word. Was _love _really that important? Could _love _stop anyone from dying? No. No, it couldn't. It absolutley couldn't. It was a worthless, stupid feeling that made people do stupid, useless things. What really mattered were important things- friendship, loyality... That was what mattered in Odale's eyes. But what she didn't understand was that friendship and loyality was the same thing as love.  
"Mother, you don't need to say that." Odale said. "It's not necessary, really."  
"I-I just wanted to tell you that." Cashmére replied.  
"No." Odale said.  
"Excuse me?"  
"There is something more that you'd like to say." Odale replied, "I can feel it."  
"No!" Cashmére said, "No, there's nothing more."  
"I-" Odale begun.  
"Odale, stop." Cashmére said sharply, "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."  
Odale pursed her lips and turned away her face. Cashmére almost laughed.  
"You're so alike your father when you're doing like that." she, to Odale's big surprise, giggled.  
"Am I?" Odale asked.  
"Odale, you're very alike your father in many ways." Cashmére answered and seemed to want to say something more. But she bit her tounge. Odale noticed that.  
"Mother, is there anything that I should know?" Odale wondered.  
"Odale, I've already told you that there's nothing more you need to know." Cashmére replied, slightly irritated. "Pretty flowers you got there. Did you get them from Septimus?"  
"No!" Odale said, "No, I got these from Merrin. Septimus is... well, I don't know."  
"Merrin?" Cashmére wondered, "Who's that?"  
"Mother!" Odale said, "Don't you remember him? The boy who was here before?"  
"Oh, him." Cashmére's voice was suddenly soaked in dissarpoval. "Is he your friend?"  
"Yes." Odale replied. "Is there anything wrong with him?"  
"No, of course not, _amica__._" Cashmére ensured, "I'm just wondering who you are... hanging around with."  
"You don't got anything to do with who I'm _hanging __around with_." Odale snapped. Cashmére did a grimace that odale didn't quite understand.  
"Of course I got someting to do with who you're hanging around with!" Cashmére said, "I'm your mother."  
"N... I meant whatever." Odale said, "Besides... besides."  
Cashmére hushed at her. "_Amica_, you look tired." she said. Having Cashmére say that to her made Odale feel quite awkward. "You should sleep-"  
"I'm not tired!" Odale protested. "I'm just _looking _tired."  
Cashmére shook her head.  
"Odale, I'm not _dumb_." she said, smiling feeble. "Now sleep."  
Odale sighed. "Goodnight, mum." she said and, to her own big surprise, she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**(A/N This was pretty much the charachter. And I just want to say that there wil be a little more action in the coming chapters, not just Odale laying in a bed, being sick and thinking of her life.)**


	13. Cha 12: Familiar Faces

**(A/N Good gods, it was quite a while ago since I updated this story, wasn't it? Very well, here the next chapter is...)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Familiar Faces

* * *

He had spent his day stalking around the Wizard Way when he had seen the boy. The boy from his own time. At first he had only thought that the boy felt familiar, but the he had recongized the boy. Septimus Heap. His own key home. But Septimus didn't look like he used to. The straw-blonde hair had grown long and tangled, and he wore a red and black tunic. At the boys feet, there were shoes typicall for the time they were in. But Septimus had cut the long tips of the shoes of. The man smirked at the sight; the boy would be easy to be overpower. But he wouldn't overpower the boy just yet. He would wait. As he wathed the boy, he noticed that there was a boy, who was younger than Septimus, followed Septimus. The man frowned. The boy didn't seem to be from his and Septimus's time.  
_His time._  
The man had no idea about how he had gotten into this time. All that he remembered was a pain in the back of his head, then he had been lying on the street in this time. Five hundred years from his own time. And that had been-in this time- three years ago. Septimus seemed to be heading towards the Palace. What on earth would he do in there?

* * *

Septimus was indeed on his way to the Palace. He didn't know why, he just had that feeling that he had to go there. Yet, it would be much for easy for him if that  
boy- Hugo-would stop to follow him arund the place like a homeless pup. Still, Septimus just couldn't make the boy go away; he felt so sorry for him (Hugo). Maybe it was as Odale always said, he maybe was a little too nice for his own good. Or maybe not. He didn't know.

* * *

They- Septimus and Hugo- was letted into the Castle very easily. Probably because of Septimus's robe. Septimus was rather shocked, everything looked so _different_. There were people everywhere, not to mention that it was very decorated. He had never seen the Palace like this. Since Septimus didn't know exactley where to go, he just followed the stream. He had no idéa where he and Hugo was going, but Hugo seemed to know. Five minutes later, they wore the robes a servants. Later on, when they met a rather big woman, they understood that it perhaps was a mistake. Especially, when she shoved two golden cans into their arms and told them to hurry. Then she pushed them into a lead with a several other boys. _Why?_ Septimus decided to just do as everyone else did, and hoped that Hugo would, too.  
The doors to a huge room opend, and Hugo gaped in shock. He had never seen so muc food. Septimus's mouth was also wide-open, but because of something else: he recongized two persons at the table. Queen Etheldredda, and no one less than Jenna. His _sister _Jenna.

* * *

This had to be the mans lucky day. At first, hed had seen Septimus Heap- who was suppoused to lead him home again- and now he had seen Septimus's brother. The man was pretty sure they were brothers, at least they looked very much alike eachother. And they looked very much alike Simon Heap. Since the man was pretty sure that the boy wouldn't recongnize him, he went straight to him. And that blonde, blue-eyed girl beside him that seemed to be from the north.  
"You're not from this time, are you?" he asked the boy, without introducing himself. The boy and the girl turned around.  
"Who are you?" the boy asked. The man thought quickly. What could he possibly call himself?  
"Terrence." he answered, "Now, are you from here?"  
The girl shook her head. She wore a leather-band around her head, so he had been correct. She was from the north.  
"How did you know?" the boy wondered. The man- who had decided to from now on call himself Terrence, even in his own mind- shrugged.  
"Guessed it." he said, "Very well, what's your name?"  
"Nicko Heap." the boy replied. "And this is Snorri."  
It wasn quite appereant that he meant the girl.  
"And Ullr." the girl, Snorri, said. Terrence frowned, but the a vague _mjao_ was heard and a cat- Terrence had never never liked cats- looked up at him. It was very small, and it was orange and had blue eyes. Exactley that kind of cat Terrene's sister would've liked.  
"Aha." Terrence muttered. "Where are you going, by the way?"  
"I'm looking for my sister." Nicko said. Terrence raised his eyebrows. Sister? Oh, yes, the princess. Of course.  
"Are you sure that she's here, then?" he asked. Nicko nodded.  
"Yes." he said, "She was with us when we got here."  
"And what are you doing here?"  
"We're looking for our brother. Septimus Heap."  
"So, you're quite lost in time, aren't you?"  
"Uhm, what?"  
"Inside joke." Terrence said, "However, let's go looking for your... Siblings."

* * *

**(A/N Klart slut, varulvstjut. And, just so that some of you won't have to use google translate, the absolute correcnt transaltion to english from swedish is: Done and over, werewolfhowl (it rhymes and sounds so much better in swedish, however. And, it's fun to say))**


	14. Cha 13: Jenna

**(A/N Chapter 13 of Lost In Time.)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Jenna

* * *

Septimus had no idéa about what he would do. He wanted to talk to Jenna, he wanted to talk to her a lot, but he couldn't. Mostly because of the people around them, but also because of Etheldredda. The Queen. Septimus wished that Odale would have been there. She almost always knew what to do, and she almost always had a useful **charm**... But now, Septimus would have to solve this himself. While he thought, he just did as all the other boys did and (he was merely knowing it) poured some kind of sticky, orange-smelling sauce over featherless ducklings. To Septimus's big shock, he ducklings were _alive_. Even though that newly known (and very disgusting) fact, Septimus continude to pour the sauce over the poor things. Suddenly, he realized something. A **spell**, and a very useful **spell**. Septimus just had to find it...

* * *

The boy- Nicko- was very talkative. Too talkative. Terrence were close to get headache. At least the sun was on it's way down... Terrence had always prefered night.

* * *

A thick fog filled the dining room, where Jenna was. Somebody grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. Out of the dining room. Normally, Jenna would have screamed and fought and protested, but not this time. It could not get any worse, she thought. And she was probably right, since it infact seemed to get better for her. At last, she could see the person who had grabbed her wrist: Septimus.  
"Septimus!" she cried out and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Septimus, I thought that I'd never see you again!"  
"Jenna?" Septimus sounded unsure, "What are you doing here?"  
"I came here with Nik and-"  
"Odale?" Septimus sounded hopeful. Jenna shook her head.  
"No, a girl named Snorri. And her... cat." she replied.  
"Her _what?_" Septimus had no idéa of why anyone would bring their _cat _with them into an other time. Very well...  
"Or, it isn't exactley a cat, it turns into a panter at night..." Jenna continude.  
"Oh?" once again, Septimus sounded a little bit hopeful. "Where are they?"  
Jenna looked a little bit guilty. "I don't know." she said, "I lost them..."  
"Don't worry, we'll find them." Septimus promised. "Soon..."  
"How, Sep?" Jenna asked and honsetly, Septimus didn't know how.  
"At first, I think that we should go to Marcellus."  
"Who?"  
"I'll explain it on the way."

* * *

On the way back to Marcellus, Jenna explained to Septimus that she had- after a while and with some help- found a mirror that led to the time where they currently was in, and that Nicko and Snorri and Ullr (Snorri's cat) had followed. Then she explained how a guard of some kind had found her and thought that she was the current Princess Esmeralda, and taken her with him and how horrable Etheldredda was. But she did not mention that Odale was sick. Then, Septimus explained what had happend when he fell into the mirror and after that. And about Marcellus and how nice Marcellus was- when you got to know him better. And, at last, they were back at the place known as the Snake Slipway. Septimus opend the door and they stepped inside.

* * *

Cashmére had noticed that her daughter had grown very thin. Unhealthily thin. No matter what Odale thought, Cashmére loved Odale very, very much. For the moment, Cashmére was sitting beside the sleeping Odale. Odale was whimpering and wailing in her sleep. Cashmére would love to wake her up, but Odale needed to sleep. And Cashmére knew by personal experience that even though she would make the girl wake up, the girl would have to fall asleep again. And when she fell asleep again, the nightmares would continue as though nothing as happend. At last, the mother couldn't let her child get tortured by the nightmares anymore.  
"_Amica_..." she whispered, "_Amica_, wake up. You're dreaming a nightmare."  
Odale sat up, her apprentice-robes hangin loosely around her body.  
"What is it?" she mumbled and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She looked at her mother, and at once she looked very bitter.  
"You were having a nightmare, dearest." Cashmére said softly.  
"You didn't have to wake me up for that, mother." Odale answered, easily annoyed. "I always have."  
Cashmére looked worried. "You do?" she wondered, "That can't be good. Have you spoken to Marcia..."  
"Marcia has far more important things to be bothered by then my nightmares!" Odale snapped, as though she had been personally offended. "Besides, it's not that dangerous."  
Her mother seemed to be doubting that. "If you say so..." she said slowly, then she tried to smile. "Do you want to hear a lullabye?"  
Odale frowned, but then she nodded. It could not do her anything bad, barely anything could by now. And she wanted to hear if her mother had a singing-voice as good as Marcia...

Odale didn't get dissapointed. Cashmére had a smooth singingvoice, and the song was nice. Even though she would've liked to understand what her mother was singing. Odale guessed that it was latin, but she wasn't sure... She could hear one word that she understood pretty good. _Lupa..._ It meant dog, she thought. Or no, it meant wolf. Or dog... No, Odale was sure. It meant _wolf_. She wondered what it was about that wolf... The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was a big, black wolf with green eyes and a huge grin...

* * *

Merrin had been away from the Sick Bay for a while and when he came back, Odale was sleeping sweetly. She looked really calmed and relaxed, which she hadn't seemed to have been in a while. It was nice that she seemed to be feeling so good...

* * *

That Marcellus-man seemed to be quite a weird person. He had _hugged _Jenna and called her Esmeralda. And then he spoke old-ish, which maybe wasn't that weird, when she thought about it. But however, he had hugged her and called her Esmeralda. Septimus had explained to him that she- Jenna- absolutley wasn't Esmeralda. Instead, he had told Marcellus that she was a future Princess of the Castle and that she had came here since she wanted Septimus to get home... Marcellus looked from Jenna to Septumus, then he laughed. He thought it was a joke. Jenna could feel herself get angry. Why had that man even kidnapped Septimus in the beginning? Why _her _Septimus, Jenna's Septimus? It all made her confused. And a little bit more angry.  
"It's _not _a joke!" she said angrily to Marcellus. "I'm serious! Infact, I'm going to take Septimus with me _now_ and I'm going to take him _home!_"  
Marcellus shook his head.  
"Thee can't." he replied, "I am the only one who has got the key, and only I know where you can get back into your time."  
"But-"  
"Yet, I have a suggestion..."

* * *

**(A/N Hm, what was that suggestion..? However, has anyone read the preview of Fyre (OMG! Sorry, just got an impulse...) on Amazon? It's AMAZING! _Somebody_ basically gets a _date_. And new shoes. SHe also had drank three known cups of coffee.)**


	15. Cha 14: Back

**(A/N Not much to say, just a new chapter. As said, I'm not huge fan of Marcellus (funny story, I'll tell you some other time), but I have to admit it: he is quite out of character. And 'Tyst' is the swedish word for s'ilence' or maybe 'hush', depending on when and how you use it. Since Angie said (on ask Angie) that she imagines Snorri with a swedish accent, I thought that I could make her talk swedish. Y'know, sometime. However, here's the chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 14: Back

* * *

The man- was he called Terrence?- thought that he knew where Septimus and Jenna were. At least that was what he had told Nicko and Snorri. But Nicko wasn't so sure. Terrence had said that since he thought that he had seen somebody wearing alchemierobes, who looked very much alike Nickos' description of Septimus. But it didn't have to be Septimus. Who knew, it could be one of Nickos' ancestors. Or just some guy who looked like Septimus. Terrence, however, seemed to be sure of his thing and showed them to a place quite familiar to Nicko. The Snake Slipway. He had passed the place many, many times and to see it here: five hundred years in the past made Nicko a little bit dizzy. Terrence knocked at a door. Somebody opend it. Nicko didn't understand much of the way the people here spoke, but as far as he understood, Terrence asked to meet the alchemist. The woman who had opend- probably a housekeeper- shook her head. Then, something very odd happend. Terrence grabbed the womans wrist and hissed something in her ear. She got pale, nodded and said something. Then she gesticulated that they could go inside. Nicko glanced at Snorri (who was holding Ullr) and she glanced back at him. This was not good. Terrence was a weirdo. But they did just as Terrence did and stepped into the house. The house was rather narrow and smelled very peculiar. And it was extremly _hot _in there.  
"Sir," the housekeeper called out, "Thee hath visitors!"  
A man entered the room.  
"Cassandra." he said in a scolding tune, "I thought that I had told thy not to let anyone in today."  
"I am sprry, sir." the housekeeper replied. But the man didn't hear it. He was looking at Nicko.  
"Have I seen thee before?" the man asked. Nicko shook his head.  
"I don't know." he said. "My name's Nicko. Heap."  
The man raised his eyebrows.  
"_Heap?_" he wondered.  
"Yeah-" Nicko replied, but the man turned around.  
"Septimus!" he called out, and low thuds as thought somebody ran down stairs was heard. Then, a boy with long, blonde and curly hair was seen. _Septimus_.  
"Sep!" Nicko exclaimed and the boy widened his eyes.  
"_Nik?_" he asked, "Jen! Jen, come down here!"  
Then, also Jenna came into the room. Nicko felt relieved, ever since he had lost her, he had felt worried.  
"Jen!" he laughed, and hugged her. "Thank goodness, you're safe. What happend?"  
"A guard saw me and thought that I was the princess." Jenna replied, "Oh, Nik, it was horrable! The Queen, she..."  
"S'alright, Jen." Nicko said, "We're getting out of her, now."  
Septimus shook his head, sadly. "Not until I've kept my promise to Marcellus. I must finish the **elixir**."  
"But do that, then!" Nicko replied, "It can't take _that _much time."  
His brother sighed. "It might take _months_." he said. Nicko widened his eyes.  
"_Really?_" he wondered, "But we can't be stuck here for that long!"  
"Maybe thee do not need to be here for that long." Marcellus said. "Maybe thee could go back to thus own time and finish the **elixir **there?"  
"I could do that?" Septimus wondered. Marcellus nodded.  
"Yes, but then thee has to leave now. Immediatley." he said.  
"Why?"  
"Because." Marcellus answered. "However-"  
"Wait!" Jenna said, "I have to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"In my time, the Dragon Boat is really sick." Jenna said, "Is there anyway that there is any alchemie that could-"  
Marcellus shook his head. But then he smirked. "But I heappend to know that there is another way." he said. "Wait a minute..."  
Marcellus went through a door, and everyone went silent. Suddenly, when Septimus noticed Terrence, he exclaimed:  
"Hey! Don't I recongize you from somewhere?"  
Terrence could barely hide a smile. "No." he said, "No, I've never met you."  
"Are you sure?" Septimus asked.  
"Yes." Terrence answered, and Septimus spent the rest of the time trying to figure out who Terrence was.

* * *

Finally, Marcellus returned to the room. In his hand, he held a tiny little bottle. He gave it to Jenna.  
"This probably should help." he said. Jenna thanked him and sighed with relief. She put the bottle in one of her pockets, but then a sound was heard.  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed and picked out the little duckling. "Oh, poor thing!"  
Ullr, the cat that Snorri was holding, begun to hiss, but Snorri calmed it down.  
"Tyst, Ullr, tyst." she mumbled.  
"What _is _that?" Nicko wondered, as he watched the duckling.  
"I'll tell you later." Jenna said. Nicko glanced at Septimus, who smirked and shook his head. Marcellus cleared his throat.  
"However, thee hath got to go, now."

* * *

As far as anyone could remember, there had been a mirror in the Chief Hermetic Scribes' study. It was said to have been given to one of the Chief Hermetic Scribes' by the Last Alshemist, Marcellus Pye, and it was said to bring misfortune to everyone who touched it's darke surface. At the moment, Beetle was staring into the mirror. He had just been down in the Ice Tunnels, and was on his way out of the room. But the mirror had caught his gaze, and he was now staring deeply into it. Suddenly, however, he saw a familiar face in the mirror. And it was not his own refelction. Beetle stumbled backwards in shock.  
"Septimus!" he gasped, when his friend suddenly appeard out of the mirror, followed by the princess, an orange cat and a man with black hair and emerald-green eyes.  
"Beet!" Septimus smirked at Beetle. Beetle noticed that he wore very odd clothes, and his hair was longer than usually and tangled.  
"Hi, Beetle." princess Jenna said, and the man just waved at him. Jenna suddenly turned around.  
"Where's Nicko?" she wondered, her voice filled with panic. Septimus looked sad.  
"He didn't get through in time. Neither did Snorri."  
"Wait, _what?_" Beetle wondered. Septimus sighed.  
"It's a long story, Beet." he said, "I'll tell you another time."  
"Alright, Sep." Beetle replied, "Oh, and by the way, Marcia is looking for you. She's kind of upset."  
"Angry?" Septimus wondered.  
"No, upset." Beetle answered, "But probably mostly because of Odale."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't you know? Odale's really sick. I mean, really, really sick."  
"_What?_" Septimus couldn't believe it. Beetle had to be joking. There was no way that Odale was sick.  
"Oh, Sep, I forgot to say that..." Jenna sighed. "I'm so, so sorry."  
"The sicknesse?" Terrence wondered.  
"Yes." Jenna replied, "The latest months, there has been a sicknesse here. And people is dying."  
"Oh." Terrence said.  
"She's at the Sickbay, Sep." Beetle said, "You should go and see her. I've heard that she probably won't... be here another day."  
"She _will _be here, another day, Beet." Septimus said, "She will, 'cause I know the **cure**."  
"You _do?_" Jenna and Beetle wondered. Septimus smirked.  
"Yep." he said.

* * *

**(A/N Yes, Nicko and Snorri got stuck. Anf yes, the chapter is confusing. Howerver, goodbye and see you later. I will update this one very soon, I hope.)**


	16. Cha 15: Dance of Life

**(A/N Well, here is the next chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Dance of Life

* * *

Since Marcia was the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, she didn't have much time to be with Odale, now that Odale was sick. but since she _knew _that Odale probably wouldn't... well, live much more, she spent more and more time with her. And every second hurt. The worst thing was that Odale knew that she was going to die, and kept saying it. That Septimus was stuck in another time didn't make anything any better.  
"Marcia," Odale said. Her voice was strained. "Could you tell Sep that I'm sorry that I got so angry at him?"  
You could see her cheekbones and her tunic was hanging loosely around her body.  
"Odale, I don't think that he'll come back..." Marcia replied, remembering the note that Septimus had written to her.  
"Please..." Odale mumbled. Marcia sighed.  
"Alright." she answered, "If he comes back."  
"Thanks." Odale said. Then, she begun to talk nonsense. Again. This had begun yesterday. Now and then, Odale had begun to mumble and sob without any reasons. It made Marcia very nerveous. As though Odale talked to somebody that Marcia couldn't see.  
"Marcia-" everything around her froze. She would recongize that voice anywhere.  
"Septimus!" she cried out and turned around. At first, she didn't see him. She just saw Jenna and some boy with too long, blonde hair and green eyes. Then she recongized him. Not caring about what anyone saw or thought, she hugged him and lifted him up in the air and spun around.  
"Septimus!" she cried, "You're here!"  
She put him downn to the floor, and he hugged her back. "I've missed you." he said.  
"Septimus..." a strained voice whispered, and Septimus let Marcia go. He turned around to see Odale, but he didn't see her anywhere.  
"Septimus," Marcia said. He could tell that she was worried. "Before you see her, you should know that she's very, very sick. Infact, I'm surprised if she-"  
"Marcia, I know." Septimus replied. "She's very sick."  
Marcia sighed. "Yes."  
"But I know how we can **cure **the sicknesse." he said. He tried to sound calm, but Marcia could hear by the voice that he was excited. "I do!"  
"How?" Marcia asked.  
"I'd have to use physik..." Septimus answered. Marcia sighed.  
"Alright." she said, "But _only _if you are sure that it will **cure **somebody."  
"Trust me." Septimus said, "I am sure."

* * *

Odale looked much worse that what he had thought. She looked... She looked horrable.  
"Hi, Septimus." Odale mumbled.  
"Hi, Ods." Septimus tried to smile, but he couldn't.  
"I knew you weren't gone." she replied feebly, "I knew it all the time."  
Septimus couldn't stand to argue with her. "'Course you did." he said instead. Odale smiled feebly and yawned.  
"Yeah, I did." her eyes flickered. "I'm tired."  
"Don't fall asleep just yet." he said.  
"Why?" she wondered.  
"I'm going to cure you." he answered, "Just wait. Keep yourself awake. I'll be back soon."  
Merrin- Odales' friend who sat beside the bed- looked at him, his eyes glimmering angrily.  
"Make sure that she won't fall asleep." Septimus said to him.  
"I won't ever let her." he snapped, and made Septimus feel uneasy.  
"See you soon, Odale." Septimus touched Odales' hand one last time before he left.

* * *

Two hours later, he came back, with the **cure **in his hand.  
"Septimus." it was Sarah, his mother. "Where have you been all these days? Don't you know that Odale is sick?"  
"Mum, I'm going to **cure **her now." he replied.  
"That's so sweet, honey." she said, "But many has tried, and nothing has worked."  
"This will work." Septimus said. Sarah shook her head, sadly.  
"It's always worth a try." she answered. Septimus entered the Sickbay. This time, Odales' mother was with Odale. She had buried her face in her hands and was sobbing uncontrollably. Merrin was on the other side of Odale. His eyes were red, as though he had cried. Septimus's heart begun to beat faster. Something was wrong. Marcia, who was just behind Septimus, laid her hand on his shoulder.  
"You're too late." she whispered, "I can't hear her heartbeat."  
"I'm not too late." Septimus said. "I'm not."  
Marcia sighed, but didn't say anything.  
"Odale." Septimus said, "Odale wake up."  
This, for some reason, made Cashmére cry even more. Merrin was glaring at Septimus, and Septimus knew that he thought that this was all his fault. And Septimus thought that maybe Merrin was right. Not caring about what Merrin did, Septimus made Odales' mouth open a little and poured three drops of the **cure **into her mouth. Nothing happend.  
"Odale." he shook her easily, "Hello?"  
But she was gone. Gone, gone, gone... the words echoed in his head.  
"Hello?" somebody touched his shoulder. Septimus turned around. There was a man.  
"Please," the man said, "My daughter's really sick... And I saw that you had some **cure**... could you please try it on her?"  
"Alright." Septimus replied, trying to sound a little bit enthusiastic and hopefull. The mans' daughter laid in a bed, just beside Odales'. Septimus made the girl drink a little of the **cure**. She swallowed and coughed, and at once she seemed to get better. The man laughed, and cried out:  
"Julia, Julia, _Julia!_" and Septimus spent the next hour **curing **all the patients. But it felt as though he had lost the most important one of them all. When all the sick (and now **cured**) people had got home, he sat down beside Odales' body. Now, also Marcia, Jenna and Sarah was there. And Cashmére and Merrin, too, of course. Cashmére cried into Odales' hair and Marcia stood beside and tried her best to comfort her, while she herself was crying. Sarah hugged Jenna, who was sobbing and Merrin stood beside Odale, and just stared at her. Marica helped Cashmére up.  
"Maybe weshould leave Odale and Septimus alone for a moment?" she suggested. Cashmére just followed her, and so did Jenna and Sarah. But Merrin stayed for a few seconds.  
"Your fault." he mouthed. It didn't make Septimus feel any better. He sat down at the chair beside Odales' bed and sighed.  
"I'm so sorry, Odale." he said. "It's my fault, I know it is. I shouldn't have followd Alther, I know I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry."  
Odale didn't answer. She just laid there, dead. Septimus sighed.  
"I'm going to miss you." he said, feeling the tears burn inside of his eyelids, "But... I guess I'll see you soon, in a year and a day, when you're a ghost?"  
He begun to sob. Septimus made Odales' mouth opend, then he poured four more drops into her mouth. Of course nothing happend.  
"See you, Ods." he whispered, and walked towards the door.

* * *

**(A/N Goodbye Odale... :'(... But don't stop reading, there will be more. It's not over yet. I promise it won't be heartbreaking.)**


	17. Cha 16: Not Over Yet

**(A/N Here's the next chapter, hpe that you will enjoy it!)**

* * *

Chapter 16: Not Over Yet

* * *

Septimus was just about to opend the door and walk away, but he just had to turn around one last time. He felt silly, but he waved briefly at her. Then he turned around again.  
"Septimus..." the voice was strained, but he recognized it. He would recognize it anywhere.  
"Odale!" he exclaimed and turned around (again). He could tell that she had trouble to stand, so he rushed to help her. He hugged her tightly, and once again, he begun to sob. He could feel her ribs, even under the tunic. Septimus knew that he had to remind her to eat a lot now, when she was **cured**. But for the moment, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was alive.  
"Marcia!" he screamed, "Marcia!"  
The door flew open, and Marcia rushed into the room.  
"What's-" she begun, but when she saw Odale, she went silent. "O... Od-"  
"Marcia!" Odale exclaimed happily.  
"Odale?" Cashmére looked into the room. "Odale! Odale_OdaleOdale!_"  
She flew onto Odale and hugged her tightly. "Don't _ever_ do like that again!" she cried.  
"Do like what?" Odale wondered, but Cashmére was just sobbing into her hair.  
"I was so worried, I thought you were _dead_." she whispered, and begun to cry.

* * *

Later, Odale and Jenna was resting in the sun in the Palace-yard. Marcia had given Odale time of, and Cashmére had finally letted her go. Indigo was curled up around her shoulders, Ullr and Ethel (the duck) was resting beside Jenna. They talked and laughed for hours, and eventually Jenna fell asleep. Odale looked at Jenna, wondering how on earth she could have falle aslepp _just like that_. But then, she begun to yawn, she too. Her eyelids flickered, the worl begun to turn all hazy and... suddenly, she felt hands grasp around her neck and she opend her eyes. She was staring right into the eyes of Alexander Flarthy.  
"J... Jen... Jenna!" she gasped and kicked around her.  
"Would you just die already?" he hissed and kicked her. Odale winced in pain, but she couldn't get enough air to scream.  
"Jenna! Jenna!" she hissed, trying to wake Jenna up. Indigo- who Flarthy had cast a **spell **on so that she wouldn't be able to move- hissed and tried to get free from the **spell**. But it didn't work. But she did upset Ethel, who begun to flap with her wings and quack. Slowly, so slow that it almost was painful to watch, Jenna woke up.  
"Jen!" Odale hissed one last time, before everything turned black. Jenna looked up, saw Flarthy- or Terrence, as Jenna knew him- trying to choke Odale, and she screamed. Alice Nettles, Alther, Silas and Marcia came running. Alice and Alther had been out, taking a walk and Marcia had been at the Palace, just as Silas. Odale felt the grip around her neck begun to loose, and she heard Flarthy scream in pain. A sound she enjoyed.  
"What did you do?" she heard her mother hiss, as she got released, "What did you do to my daughter?"  
Odale could hear Flarthy wail, and the sound of a **spell** that hit it's target.  
"_Answer me!_"  
"Please, please, no!" she heard Flarthy beg, then she heard a scream and a weird sound. She opend her eyes. At her feet, the body of Alexander Flarthy laid. Her mother hugged her tightly.  
"Oh_, amica!_" she whispered, "Did that _disgusting _man hurt you?"  
"N-no." Odale replied, "But thanks."  
Cashmére smiled. "Nobody touches my daughter like that." she said and stroke Odales' cheek. "Nobody."

* * *

Etheldreddas' ghost aimed at the princess, Jenna, with the silvergun. If Alexander just hadn't been so eager to get rid of that other girl, it would have been so much easier. She would have to talk to him later... Now, that nosy ExtraOrdinary Wizard was there. Great. _Great_. And a bunch of other people. Not good. However, she aimed, shot and... something was not right. A scream was heard, but it was not the princess who had gotten hit. It was Alice Nettles. Originally, Alice Nettles had been named Iuna Pot. Alice had been raised by her aunt, who liked the name Alice much more than Iuna. It had ended up so that Alice called herself just Alice, not Iuna. At the sliverbullet it had been writtened _I.P_, which was her initials. Therefore, the bullet stopped at her heart. Odale would love to try to help Alice, but her mother held her back.  
"No, Odale." she said, "Don't."  
"But-"  
"It's too late." Cashmére whispered. She was right. Alice very pale and she was barely breathing. The only thing anyone could do was to stop the pain (wich Marcia already had done), while waiting for her to die.  
"She sacrificed herself for me." Jenna said.  
"But who-"  
"Dad! Dad!" Septimus came running, "You _have to take down _the portrait!"  
Silas looked up and frowned. "Which portrait?" he wondered.  
"The portrait of Queen Etheldredda!" Septimus answered, "Quickly, otherwise, she'll-"  
Then, he saw Alice. "Kill people." he said.  
"I don't understand why-"  
"Silas Heap, you better take down that portrait." Marcia said. She didn't understand what it all was about, but she had learnt that when Septimus or Odale was worried, it had to be something important. "_Today_."  
"But Marcia!" Silas protested, "Is it really that important?"  
"I'll be back here in an hour, Silas." Marcia snapped, "And then, that portrait better is where it was in the first place."  
"The room was **sealed**."  
"Then I'll **seal **it when I come back." Marcia, who had serious doubts about Silas' **magykal **powers, replied. Silas sighed.  
"Alright." he muttered.  
"Great." Marcia said. "Odale, Septimus, we are getting back to the Tower. _Now_."  
Cashmére sighed and letted Odale go. "Be carefull!" she said. Odale blushed and followed Marcia and Septimus.  
"What was that all about, Sep?" Odale whispered, saying just what Marcia was about to ask. Septimus sighed.  
"When I was five hundred years back in time-" Septimus begun and Odale frowned "-I met Queen Etheldredda. While she was alive. She drank the potion of eternal youth, but it wasn't really done yet. Marcellus and Julius Pike- the ExtraOrdinary Wizard- **sealed** her into a portrait and hid her in a **sealed** room at the Palaces' attic. But when dad took out the portrait from the room, he must have **released **her spirit."  
Marcia sighed. "I see. We must destroy the portrait." she said.  
"How?" Septimus wondered.  
"Dragon Fyre." Odale replied.

* * *

**(A/N Told you that it wouldn't be heartbreaking. Hejdå! *in swedish, that just means goodbye*)**


	18. Cha 18: Mother

Chapter 17: Mother

* * *

_Fyre?_ Septimus wondered. Spit Fyre could _not _make Fyre. Not yet.  
"But Odale," he protested, "You know that Spit Fyre can't-"  
"Yes, he can." Odale said, and smiled a little. "While you were... gone, Jenna tried to find you, using Spit Fyre."  
Septimus raised his eyebrows. "Really?"  
"That's what I heard." Odale replied and coughed.  
"Are you alright?" Septimus wondered.  
"Yes." Odale said, "I am. However the fyre should do..."  
"I will look it up." Marcia said. "Odale..."  
"What?" Odale asked.  
"You must me tired." Marcia answered, "You really should rest and-"  
Odale moaned. "Not my _mother!_" she said, "She has been on me _for days!_"  
Against her will, Marcia smiled a little. "But you've been sick for so long!" she replied, "Odale, I would feel so much better if someone kept an eye on you."  
"I don't need a babysitter!" Odale snapped.  
"Not a babysitter, but someone who could keep an eye on you while-"  
"I could be at the Palace!" Odale said, "I'd be close and I would know what was happening."  
"No, Odale." Marcia replied, "Not alone."  
"I would have Indigo!" Odale pursed her lips. Marcia sighed.  
"But Indigo wouldn't be able to-"  
"She would protect me."  
"Odale, don't be like that. Not _now_." Marcia begged. Odale groaned.  
"_Fine_, I'll be with my _mother_." she muttered. The rest of the way to the Wizard Tower, they remained silent.

* * *

Odale's mother really liked red. Everything in her house was _red_, or perhaps very light or very darke brown. Everything, except for 'Odale's room', which was a room that Cashmére had, in case that Odale would want to come and live with her. Cashmére was- for the moment- making tea to herself and Odale. Odale was sitting at the couch, basically doing nothing. She didn't _hate_ her mother, but she didn't really _love _her, either. After all, her mother had left her in the snow, but by her own experience, Odale knew that sometimes, people did weird things that weren't so weird to them in their situation. And, her mother had killed _Flarthy_. Which she hadn't ever thought Cashmére was able to. Smiling, Cashmére entered the room with tea and a plate of food. Odale grimaced.  
"I'm not hungry." she said. Which was true. She hadn't been hungry since yesterday. Cashmére sighed.  
"But you're so thin!" she protested, "You aren't supposed to be that thin. I could feel your ribs when I held you!"  
"I'm fine." Odale replied, causing Cashmére to sigh. Very irritated.  
"You _died_." Cashmére said, "If that's what you call _fine_, I should begin to worry."  
Odale sighed and picked up a piece of bread and she begun to eat it, thoughtfully.  
"I'm so sorry, _amica_." Cashmére touched her daughters hair, and begun to braid it. "But I was- I am- worried. You _died_ today, Odale."  
"I... know." Odale replied. "But it doesn't feel like I did."  
Cashmére smiled. "Great that it didn't." they went silent, but after a while, Odale opend her mouth again.  
"What were you thinking?"  
"Thinking when?" Cashmére wondered.  
"When you left me in the snow." Odale answered, "Were you thinking on something special or did you just..."  
Cashmére sighed- again. "I don't know, _amica_." she said, "Everything happend, as if I was in trance. I left you, then I... I had a talk to someone, then I left the Castle. I joined the Wendrom Witches. Ignored my old coven."  
"Your _old _coven?"  
"The Port Witch Coven." Cashmére replied, "A coven for-"  
"-Witches in the Port, I know." Odale said, "I know them."  
"You _do?_"  
"Yeah. Long story."  
"Odale, how did you get to know them?" Cashmére wondered.  
"Long story-"  
"Please, tell me." Odale's mother didn't ask, she commanded her to tell. Odale sighed.  
"Please, just don't tell Marcia..."  
"I won't." Cashmére smiled, slightly. "Now, tell me."  
Odale sighed again, and told Cashmére (with not that many details) about how she had got sent out on a mission, and that she had met Linda and they had duelled, that Odale herself had won and that the Port Coven had welcomed her to their coven. When Odale was done, Cashmére smiled at her.  
"Now I understand why you don't want Marcia to know this." she said, "However, I hope that you are no longer hanging around them..."  
"Of course not." Odale lied. "I wouldn't ever do like that!"  
"My little girl..." Cashmére sighed.

Marcia, Septimus and Jenna had finally destroyed the portrait of Queen Etheldredda. Jenna had even found the _real _crown, the crown that Etheldredda had stolen from her children, the crown that had been lost for centuries... Now, however, Marcia was at Cashmére's door. She knocked at it.  
"Come in!" she heard a voice say, and she entered. Odale was sleeping, her head resting at Cashmére's lap.  
"Hi, Cashmére." Marcia said.  
"Hello, Marcia!" Cashmére replied. She sounded quite happy. Marcia cleared her throat.  
"I had thought that Odale could come back to the Tower, but since she's already sleeping, maybe she could stay-"  
"No." Cashmére shook her head. "I know she would be annoyed, since she doesn't-" Cashmére could barely finish the sentence, "Doesn't... _like _me."  
"Yes, she does." Marcia said, "But if you insist..."  
"Cashmére shook Odale easily.  
"Odale..." she said, "_Amica_, wake up."  
"Mhmm." Odale mumbled, "What is it?"  
"Do you want to go h-" Marcia was close to say 'home', "_Back_ to the Tower?"  
"Already?" Odale wondered, as she sat up.  
"It's late." Marcia said, "But if you don't want to-"  
"'Course I want to!" Odale protested, "Where's Sep?"  
"He's in his room, resting." Marcia replied, "Tomorrow, he said that he'd go and fish."  
"_What?_"  
"You got a whole week of." Marcia said, "Both of you."  
"Really?" Odale yawned and rose up to her feet. Cashmére was quiet.  
"Well, are you coming?" Marcia asked.  
"Yes." Odale answered, and turned around. "See you, mother."  
Cashmére smiled, feebly. "See you too." she said, "And don't forget to eat- a lot."  
"I will, mum." Odale replied, not noticing that she just hadcalled Cashmére 'mum' or that both Marcia and Cashmére looked a little bit shocked. Then, Odale and Marcia went back to the Wizard Tower.

* * *

**(A/N Lost of Time is going to be short. It's only this chapter and an epilogue left. Then, I will go on to Queste. Keep your eyes opend for Merrin- even you who are like me and doesn't like him.)**


	19. Epilogue

**(A/N This is the epilogue, but it's more like the end in the original books. However, I hadn't thought that I would write about Flarhty, but since peole were interested in how he got stuck in time, there you go. Odale is 'rebelious' (do y'all think she's a Mary Sue? I don't see her as one, but maybe she is?) as usual, Cashmére's just being her usual self and Merrin is plotting 'evil' and Darke... stuff. Huh, I make it sound like a comedy. Must be tired. However. )**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Sometimes, there appears a hole in the fabric of time and space. Alexander Flarthy had the misfortune to fall into one of these. He could have ended up in the days of Hotep Ra, he could have ended up in the future. Maybe even in the time before. But didn't. He ended up five hundred years back in time. At the time when alchemy still was allowed. Flarthy didn't knew much about alchemy, but he knew _a lot_ about how to build. Therefore, he worked as a builder. But he spent a lot of the time at the taverns around, so he was often without money and smelled alcohol most of the time. He didn't remember what had happend, but he _knew _that he was caught five hundred years back in time. Flarthy had heard the name 'Queen Etheldredda' and 'Marcellus Pye' very often. For a long time, he had been angry- no, _furious_- over that he was stuck in the time. He was _sure _that the girl- Odale Overstrand- was involved. He knew it. But after a while, he understood. He understood that he had to wait. Wait for the right moment. And when he had seen Septimus at the Wizard Way... he had been overwhelmed. Because he knew that if Septimus was there, there would be a way to get back. And to get revange...

* * *

For weeks, everyone _tormented_ Odale . 'You have to _eat!_' they said, and since Odale was how she was, she didn't like to be told what to do. She _hated _it. But, eventually, she listened and ate a little bit more. Soon she gained weight, but she was still too thin, according to Cashmére. Who was eager to make her eat. Also Septimus was eager to make her eat more and at dinner, he watched her with an expression that sometimes made her laugh. But she knew that he meant well, and tried to eat more.

* * *

Cashmére almost though that she never had been happier than when Odale called her 'mum' for the first time. Many times she had wondered what she was thinking of when she left Odale in the snow, and she hed believed that it had destroyed their relation for forever. But slowly- as the winter's snow melting away in the spring- Odale had begun to drop her guard and let Cashmére in, which made Cashmére unbelievably happy.

* * *

Merrin had returned safely from the Observatorium. He had never, ever been that furious before. When he was a little boy, Merrin had been scared of getting angry, but _now_ he was not. Or, maybe a little, but not that scared... He was angry because Septimus had just _left_ Odale, then- when she just had died- he came back, _saved her_ and of course, everyone was happy. It was annoying. Of course, it was good- no _great_- that Odale hadn't _died_, but _why Septimus? _He growled loudly to himself whenever he thought about it. But he would show everyone ow much better he was. He would find out a way. And then, Septimus had to watch out. He would be sorry, he really would.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**(A/N This was short (as I mentioned before) and maybe not perfect, but this is the best that I could do. If you have anything to critizice... critcise... criti... however, go ahead and review. Queste next, I guess...)**


End file.
